The Littlest Kitten
by ChibiLover123
Summary: The last in my little Hellboy trilogy along with 'Cat Guardian' and 'Nine Lives', this story revolves more around a new little character. I hope you like it! Chapter 30 up! P.S. Now there's more pairings! I know you guys can figure them out!
1. Chapter 1

"Amy, don't touch that-

"Amy, don't touch that-! That doesn't bend that way-! Don't break it-!"

Kit groaned, smacking her forehead, as the little five year old ran around the library.

Abe chuckled, seeing the weary look on her face.

"What is it, Kit?"

"Sensei always said someday I'd have a kid as bad as I was…Why did he have to be right?"

There was a squeal of joy, and the little girl ran to the other door.

"Uncle Red!"

She giggled as Hellboy lifted her up.

She was small, even for her age, with almost pure white hair and moonlight eyes.

The red-skinned demon often said that she was sure her mother's daughter, what with her cute little cat ears and tail, and her sometimes mischievous nature.

She could crawl all over him like a little monkey, mostly unable to retract her little claws.

When she tried, he lifted her into his hands like when she'd been a baby, and threw her into the air.

She squealed when he caught her again, and she smiled and giggled before trying to hug him.

Her little arms could hardly go around his neck, but she sure tried.

"Alright, kid. Down ya go."

The little cat-girl immediately started jumping around, and Abe caught her out of thin air as she started flying towards shelves of books.

Kit plopped down onto a chair with a groan as Amy giggled, running around the whole library.

"So TIRED…"

"Yer such a baby, Kitty…"

Glaring at her friend tiredly, she blew a raspberry.

"…REAL mature…"

She pointed at him threateningly.

"Don't even get me started, boy!"

He put his hands up in a retreating gesture.

"Whoa, there! Not get enough sleep last night?"

She gave him a blank look.

"…What do you think?"

"…Sorry…stupid question…"

"NOW you're learning…It took eight years, but you're starting to learn!"

Snorting, Hellboy started tickling the twenty-five year old half-demon.

As she burst out into laughter, Amy stopped, watching the scene curiously.

Lifting a 'paw', Abe noticing the water in his tank move along with the movement, Amy jumped onto the two.

"Queen of the mountain!" She shouted cutely, sitting on Hellboy's head.

"Victory is mine!"

Kit chuckled, lifting the five year old onto her lap.

"Now, now. Victory isn't yours until you meet the tickle monster!"

Tickling the small ribs, the child tried to squirm away as laughs and giggles escaped her.

Amy squirmed out of her mothers grasp, and ran to Liz as she entered the library.

"Aunt Lizzie! She's tickling me!"

Liz smiled at the child, lifting her up.

"Is she now? And what did you do?"

Amy put on her cutest innocent face.

"…I sat on Uncle Red's head…"

Liz held back most of her laughter, but a smile still showed on her face.

"Well, you know you need to stop doing that. Soon, you'll be too big."

Amy looked curious.

"How big will I get?"

Kit smiled, standing up.

"Well, if you drink your milk and eat right, you'll be as big as me."

The five year old seemed confused.

"Could I get as big as Uncle Red?"

Hellboy chuckled, ruffling the shoulder-length white hair.

"I don't think so, kid. Yer more like yer mom."

"AWWWWWWWWW…"

"But she's learned smart-mouthing from her favorite uncle…" Kit stated, elbowing her red-skinned friend.

"HEY…"

Amy giggled, and Liz put the young girl down so she could crawl up her uncle's jacket.

"What's smart-mouthing?"

Hellboy chuckled.

"It means talking smarter than yer mom."

Kit smacked the taller demon upside the head.

"OW!"

"That's not what it means! It means talking back like a little smarty-pants."

"OH…"

Amy grinned.

"But Uncle Red isn't a smarty-pants! Uncle Abe says he has the brain of a monkey!"

Hellboy turned around to glare at their aquatic friend, but said merman was already DEEP in his tank…

Kit laughed, lifting her daughter into her arms.

"He does, but he has his own version of smart-mouthing."

"Why can't I?"

"Not until you're eighteen, sweetie."

Amy pouted.

"Awww…Okay…"

Kit smiled, cuddling her child.

'I'm just so lucky to have her…'


	2. Chapter 2

"Red, normally I wouldn't ask this of you, but I need you to watch Amy for me

"Red, normally I wouldn't ask this of you, but I need you to watch Amy for me."

"What about Liz?"

"Mission."

"Myers?"

"Sick."

"Abe?"

"He lives in a tank AND he's on a mission."

"Manning?"

"…I'm going to pretend you didn't just suggest Manning to watch my child…"

"…Um…My cats?"

"They may do a better job, but I need a somewhat-sentient being to do this."

"HEY…"

"Look, it'll only be for a couple days."

"Where are ya going, anyway?"

"The JERK you suggested watch my child decided to give me a mission to Illinois today."

"Ah…"

"Apparently, he thinks a six year old can take care of herself."

"What can I say? He isn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed."

"Neither are you, but you can be nice when you wanna be."

"…I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

With a sigh, Hellboy leaned back, glaring at Kit's smiling face.

"…Fine…"

"Great!"

The cat-woman turned, nudging her child in.

"You'll be staying with Uncle Red, okay? You be good, sweetie."

"Okay, mommy…"

"And Red, be sure she eats her vegetables, don't let her have sweets before any meal, let her train for forty-five minutes twice every day, make sure to give her a bath before putting her to sleep at exactly eight thirty, and don't let her break anything."

Kit took a moment to breathe.

"And make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Got all that?"

"…Does she come with a handbook or something?"

She punched his arm, still looking serious.

"Just don't mess up, Red. I've got to go."

Shouldering a backpack, Kit headed for the door, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Goodbye, honey. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Bye-bye, mommy."

Hellboy sighed, lifting the six year old up.

"We're gonna have a great time, ain't we?"

"Yup!"

--

Kit walked back in with a tired sigh, looking at the familiar library.

She was so tired from her mission…

All she wanted to do was put her stuff down and go to bed…

An explosion, however, made her groan and smack her forehead…

"RED!!"

"It wasn't me!"

BOOM!

A squeal of laughter made Kit start running to the kitchen.

Looking in, she saw the walls, ceiling, and floor covered with goop that smelled suspiciously like fish.

In the middle of the mess, sitting on the floor covered in goop and giggling, was Amy.

Red was trying to wipe some off his face when Kit looked in, and he smiled sheepishly.

"…Red…" She growled.

"I swear, I tried to stop her!"

"Uncle Red tried to make fish smoothies!" Amy exclaimed, falling back and giggling.

"…Red, I'm going to hurt you…"

The large demon tried to run, but pink mist blocked his path like fire.

"YOU are going to give her a bath and put her to bed. I'M going to take a shower and go to bed."

"But-!"

"NOW!"

Scrambling to grab the child, Hellboy lifted a giggling Amy up and headed for the bathroom.

Kit sighed, looking at the mess.

"…I'll just let Manning take care of it…"

Turning to head for her room, she saw said Director.

"Oh, hey. Here's my mission report…"

She pulled the file from her backpack.

"And you can check the kitchen to see why I can't go on another mission for a while."

Walking away, she smirked.

'Three…two…one…'

"…HELLBOY!! KIT!!"

Closing the door to her room, she nearly laughed.

'So predictable…'

Hearing yells, squeals of laughter, splashing, and frustrated shouts, she knew Hellboy had his hands full with the six year old child.

'I need a break…'


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was jumping across the rooftops of New York City, trying to keep as silent as she could

Amy was jumping across the rooftops of New York City, trying to keep as silent as she could.

She was only fourteen, but Manning had finally decided she was old enough to go on a mission.

As if to test her, it was dealing with werewolves, and her large, slender blade was already riddled with blood spots.

It was strapped onto her back at the moment, since she was trying to lead the large canines away from the agents.

Nearly tripping over some pipes, she stopped to catch her breath.

Turning moonlight eyes to the rooftops behind her, she caught the shadowy forms of the werewolves.

'I think I'm far enough away…'

Drawing her sword, she looked at the water designs with half-lidded eyes as the 'dogs' landed before her, snarling.

"…I'm sorry…"

Raising the blade, she closed her eyes.

"…Mizu Heika…"

A glow came from the blades designs and a tattoo hidden from sight on her arm.

"Mizu Rendan!"

What looked like icicle shards flew at the werewolves, and they cried out in pain before it petered out in their jowls.

Looking at the lifeless bodies made her sick, deep inside, and she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach.

A gentle hand was on her back, rubbing soothing circles until she was empty.

"It's alright, sweetie…" Her mother's voice soothed.

"You had no choice…"

Nodding, Amy stood on shaky legs.

Turning to her mother, she saw the same woman she'd admired not nine years earlier.

Her long silver hair still shimmered, though it was up to her mid-back now, and her face was still as young as someone in their mid-twenties.

She even had the same, warm blue eyes that seemed meant to comfort.

With tears bubbling in her eyes, the daughter hugged her mother like a lifeline.

As she cried, Kit tried to soothe her.

"It's alright…no need to cry…"

She thought she sensed someone, but dismissed it.

'No one in New York can hide that well, anyway…'


	4. Chapter 4

Only being on the job for two years could help Amy hone her Ninjitsu so well

From this point on, the story will be a crossover with TMNT! …Don't be mad…

--

Only being on the job for two years could help Amy hone her Ninjitsu so well.

She had even taken up Tai Chi, and was doing rather well at it.

At sixteen, she was still considerably small for her age, but had a large 'rack', as her Uncle Red called it.

She had balanced hips though, but her mom still said she was as pliant as a stem.

Her hair contrasted her dark black cat ears and tail, and her claws finally obeyed her.

She was going on a solo recon mission at the moment, with a backpack full of supplies and a black work-out suit.

She turned down transportation to the location from Manning, saying it would only draw attention, and headed out on her own.

Stopping on a rooftop across from the building, she quirked an eyebrow at the strange symbol on it.

Ears hidden under a bandana and tail wrapped around her waist, she knew there was a very low chance anyone would see enough of her to know she was different.

The clash of steel and the shuffle of feet she heard were familiar.

Her mother fought like that, as silent as a shadow and as vicious as a tiger.

Deciding to investigate, she made sure her sneakers were tied.

She'd forgotten once, and fallen into a big mud puddle.

Uncle Red was laughing for DAYS…

Running across rooftops again, her ears caught the sound of a cry of pain.

Her nose smelled blood, but she was sure it wasn't human.

She'd smelled it enough, thanks to so many blood-thirsty monsters, and the smell often made her sick.

Seeing shadows and the flash of steel, she stopped, looking nervous.

Should she interfere?

From what she saw, it was at least thirty against four.

That wasn't fair.

As her mother always said, help those when they need it.

Amy had always felt that her mother's sayings always had some kind of truth to them, and she followed them most of the time.

Drawing her blade, she moved closer, crouching as a shadow passed her.

"Mizu Heika…" She whispered, and her blade and the water design wrapped around her upper right arm, shoulder, and neck glowed…

"Mizu Rendan!"

Icicles hit the ground between the two groups, and she stood up warily.

"Mind if I join the party?"

Seeing the black-clad ninja on one side, she turned to the group closest to her.

Quirking an eyebrow, she lowered her sword slightly at the sight of four mutated turtles.

"…I didn't think I'd see something weirder than my uncles, but I guess you guys just proved me wrong…"

She offered a smile, and the orange-banded turtle wielding nunchuka grinned in return.

"Thanks for the help, dudette!"

Her smile widened to a grin, and she put her free 'paw' behind her head.

"Aw, it was nothing…"

Some ice crashed near her, but the cat-girl didn't flinch as she turned.

"…Well, they brought explosives…not very ninja-like, are they?"

Blocking a katana with her blade, her foot shot out and hit below the belt.

As the body went down, she flinched sympathetically.

"Oops…sorry, I thought you were shorter…"

Amy shrugged.

"Well, I can't help it now."

She jumped up as five more tried to converge her, and she threw some shuriken before landing.

Pulling off her work out jacket, she showed the glowing tattoo that looked like water on her pale skin.

Lifting her 'paws', water seemed to escape the pipe system below them and made an ice-tipped whip in her free hand.

Whipping some ninja across the face, she jumped back from the barrage of shuriken.

With a mischievous look, she jumped over them, using the whip to make a resounding crack against their backsides.

Amy laughed, backing up.

"That's not as bad as it could be, trust me. Imagine my uncle spanking you! Now THAT hurts!"

Jumping back and avoiding some sharp weapons, she let the whip in her hand melt, the water pooling around their feet.

Skidding to a stop, she flexed her 'paw', freezing at least ten people's feet to the ground.

"Well…I didn't think ninja would fall for that."

She shook her finger at them like her mother did when she smacked herself with a practice weapon.

"You should've trained harder."

She ducked under a fist, and her foot shot up to hit an elbow out of joint.

Seeing how big said joint WAS, she jumped back.

She whistled, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're big, aren't you?"

She shrugged.

"I've seen bigger…"

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, princess…" The mammoth of a man growled.

Her claws slid out slowly, but she kept on a nonchalant expression.

"Done what? Prevented getting my head hit off? Yeah, THAT'S a crime…"

Ducking under his other fist, she grabbed his wrist, digging in her claws.

Using it as leverage, she flipped over the fist and kicked him in the nose.

Sheathing her claws, she used his face as a board to jump off and land on the ground.

Seeing the blood, she hissed in sympathy.

"DAMN…That hurts, doesn't it?"

Seeing that the other ninja were down, and the four turtles seemed to be beating a hasty retreat, Amy shrugged.

"Later!"

Moving faster than her opponent had expected, she was gone from sight and running.

Landing in an alley, she looked around curiously.

'Well, smell has never failed me before…'

Sniffing the air, she caught the scent.

Looking around, she saw an open manhole.

Quirking an eyebrow, she headed for it.

Crouching beside it and looking down, she sighed.

"You guys gonna hide? Come on. I've seen weirder things than talking turtles."

"Really?"

There was a smack in the tunnel, along with a whine and a growl of anger.

She giggled, covering her mouth a bit to muffle the sound.

"I'm not gonna hurt you guys. And I'm not going to send you to a science lab. Trust me, I don't want to go to one, either…"

The orange-banded turtle peeked up at her.

"Why would you go?"

Pulling off her bandana, she let her cat ears perk as her tail unwound itself from her waist.

"I'm not exactly normal myself." She admitted.

"And I'd love to join you in the sewer water, but my nose is pretty sensitive…I'd probably pass out…"

Hearing something lumbering, she looked up.

"…Aw, crap…"

Looking down, she put on a serious expression.

"Hide."

Tying her bandana back on, she stood up.

Amy looked up only to see the very LARGE man falling towards her.

"SHIT!"

Jumping, she barely dodged his feet.

Sliding on her back, she ground her teeth as she back-flipped to her feet.

"Is crushing people a pass-time for you? 'Cause it sucks!"

Dodging his fists and trying not to get cornered, she was shoved over a trash can.

Her forehead hit the ground, and she groaned slightly in pain as she tried to lift herself up.

Her brain was trying to shut down, and her vision was blurring.

She heard the comforting sound of katana being unsheathed, and she closed her eyes to the blackness…


	5. Chapter 5

Opening her eyes blearily, Amy groaned

Opening her eyes blearily, Amy groaned.

"Light…too bright…mom, let me sleep…"

When she rolled, she realized she wasn't in her room…

BAM!

"OW!"

Sitting up, she rubbed her head, ears back.

Laughter reached her, and she looked over the back of the couch she'd been lying on to see the orange-banded turtle laughing his shell off.

"Ha-Ha…God forbid you catch me before I get a concussion…"

"I'm sorry…it's just…I couldn't pass it up!"

Amy smiled, always easy to laugh, and stood up.

"Anyway, I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Mikey."

"Amy."

Resting her arms on the back of the couch, she smiled.

"Where are the others? Or did I imagine three other talking turtles?"

"Oh, yeah! One sec!"

He turned towards the second-floor hallway she spotted.

"GUYS!! SHE'S AWAKE!!"

Ears ringing, Amy yelped, covering her ears and falling back.

"Oops…sorry, dudette…"

Opening her eyes to the worried blue eyes of Mikey, she tried to rub the ringing from her sensitive ears.

"It's okay…Just don't do that again…"

He offered a hand to help her up, and she accepted it.

"What did ya do ta 'er, Mikey?"

Turning, she spotted another turtle, this one with a red mask and twin sai.

"She fell off the couch. It was hilarious!"

With a slight glare, she elbowed Mikey in the side.

"Like I know where I am when I'm half-asleep…"

Mikey smiled sheepishly at her before she turned back to the other turtle.

"Before he decides to talk again, I might as well introduce myself."

She put on a smile that her uncle always said made people trust her.

"The name's Amy."

"Raph."

Her body relaxed on its own, because it was like she was around her family at the Bureau again.

"Is she awake, or is Mikey just shouting randomly again?"

The purple-banded turtle smiled slightly at his brother's whine.

"Are you feeling okay? That's a nasty scrape on your forehead."

Lifting a 'paw' to touch the bandage on her head, she shrugged.

"I've gotten worse…" She assured.

"You don't need to worry about it."

She smiled.

"By the way, the name's Amy. And yours?"

"Donatello, but everyone calls me Donnie."

"It's nice to meet you guys."

Amy remembered her manners, but only because she knew what her mom would do if she found out she'd made a bad first impression…

"Leo's out, but he'll be back later."

Assuming that Leo was the fourth brother, she nodded.

"Alright. Is there anything we can do until he gets back?"

Mikey seemed eager for whatever he had planned.

"BRAWL!"

She gave him a confused look.

"…You've never heard of Super Smash Bros. Brawl?"

Amy shook her head.

"Not really…I'm usually kinda busy…"

Blue eyes widen comically, and he jumped up.

"YOU'VE BEEN DEPRIVED!! COME TO THE WII, YOU POOR SOUL!!"

"But-."

Amy was already being dragged to the couch, and she gave the other turtles a look that practically SCREAMED 'HELP ME'.

Sitting on the couch as he started it up, she sighed.

"But-."

"Don't even try to talk your way out of it!"

She did her best Kitty Eyes, like her mother had taught her.

"But I don't want to…Why don't we eat instead?"

Unlike her Uncle Abe, Mikey hadn't grown an immunity to the adorable moonlight eyes, and he caved.

"…Pizza?"

She smiled.

"Yep!"

Newly christened with energy, he ran into the kitchen.

With a sigh of relief, she slumped against the couch.

"Thank the lord…"

Raph leaned on the back of the couch, smirking.

"Where'd ya learn ta do that?"

She smiled wider.

"My mom. She's the master of getting her own way…"

"She always does it like that?"

"Let's just say she looks like me, but she's more…violent…you know, temperamental."

"Temperamental how?" Don asked.

"When she's mad, she hits things. And the things break. Into many little pieces."

"Reminds me of Raph…"

Said turtle glared at his brother, who smiled back sheepishly.

Mikey peeked in, grinning mischievously.

"Actually, she sounds better than Raph. Much less destructive."

With a growl and a lunge, Raph is after him, and Mikey squealed before running.

Watching with interest, the cat-girl quirked an eyebrow.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Every day…"

A loud purr caught her attention, and Amy looked to her left to see a little orange kitten.

He rubbed against her 'paw', purring.

She smiled, petting the little kitten softly, and it climbed up her arm and sat on her shoulder, rubbing against her cheek.

Giggling at the tickling, a purr rumbled in her chest.

Seemingly satisfied, the kitten curled up and fell asleep.

Ears perked and tail limp, she didn't move as two green blurs ran by, one pouncing on the other in front of the couch.

Watching Raph catch his brother in a headlock, Amy leaned her head slightly on her kitten on her shoulder.

"Don't kill him. He's making pizza."

"Raph, get off of Mikey."

The new voice made Amy turn her head to look behind the couch, and she was a bit surprised to see the blue-banded turtle there.

'Normally, I'd have heard something…'

Sensing the defensive aura about him, she tried to appear disarming.

"Truthfully, I'd stand up to say hi, but Mikey's shell is on my feet and this little kitten is on my shoulder…"

Raph was nice enough to roll his brother off her feet, and she stood carefully, the kitten hardly stirring.

"Thanks. Guess I owe you, huh?"

"'A course! Ya know how heavy 'is shell is?"

"HEY…" Mikey whined.

Shaking her head in amusement, Amy turned to the serious-looking turtle.

"I see you're awake. I've been meaning to thank you for your help."

"It was nothing, really. It looked like you guys needed the helping hand."

The kitten stretched, sniffing her cheek, and the cat-girl put him down gently on the ground.

"Then I think it's time we heard your story."

With a sigh, she rubbed her forehead.

"Well, this'll take a while…let's sit down…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, let's start off with the basics…Technically, I work for a secret organization that's supposed to 'not exist'…yeah, right…Anyway, it's the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, or BPRD

"Okay, let's start off with the basics…Technically, I work for a secret organization that's supposed to 'not exist'…yeah, right…Anyway, it's the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, or BPRD."

"What do you mean it's not supposed to exist?" Don asked, looking confused.

"To everyone outside of the higher ups in the government, we don't exist."

"What exactly do ya do? Go 'round an' fight ghosts?"

Amy sighed.

"No. My grandfather used to put what we do into a little saying that I really enjoy. 'There are things that go bump in the night, and we are the ones who bump back'. Trust me, monsters exist. I've fought my share in the past couple years."

Mikey actually seemed frightened by the concept.

"Monsters?"

She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. We've got it under control."

"But where are these monsters? They don't live here." Leo put in.

"Actually, some of them are. But they're harmless. They just have special spells to look human. The more dangerous ones only come in through gates."

"Are you doing this all alone?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"Nah. My mom, my uncles, and my aunt are there to help."

Thinking for a moment, Amy turned to the orange-banded turtle.

"Do you have any comic books?"

"Sure do!"

"Any on Hellboy?"

"Yeah. I should."

"Could you get one?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You'll see."

The youngest turtle ran to his room, and the sound of stuff being thrown and fragile things cracking could be heard before he returned.

"…I don't think I want to go in there…"

"Ya don't."

Mikey handed the comic over gingerly, and she carefully slipped through the pages.

"…Hm…Good picture…good picture…aha!"

With a grin, she gave the comic back on an open page.

Mikey's eyes widened before he looked back up at her.

"Y-You know him?"

"He's my uncle!"

"…Oh my God-Oh my God-OH MY GOD!!"

He squealed like a fangirl, and Raph slipped the comic from his grip.

"…Hellboy?"

"Yep. He's the reason they made the BPRD."

"What is 'e, exactly?"

Don took the comic as she sighed.

"Technically, he's a demon that has a stone right hand that can open something. My mom never really told me what."

"How'd he get here?"

"Well, actually, it was a long time ago. Back in the 1940's. A German occult society or something was trying to bring in something called the Seven God's of Chaos, and were planning on opening a portal. A group of US soldiers and my great-grandfather went to stop them, but they couldn't close it fast enough. My uncle came through as a little baby."

She smiled at the memory of the photo she'd seen.

"His right hand was almost the size of the rest of him, but he was cute back then."

"What happened to him?"

She giggled at Mikey's jab of fun.

"I'd say old age, but he'd spank me if he found out…"

Don flinched.

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"That's why I avoid it. It only happened ONCE, and that was because, I…uh…"

She blushed in embarrassment, ears back.

"I kinda…blew up his room…"

Mikey grinned.

"I'm in the presence of a master!"

"It was an accident, and I was seven!"

She pouted, leaning back.

"He shouldn't have left his gun out…And those cats were asking for it!"

Raph chuckled.

"What did they do? Run?"

"No!" She replied indignantly.

"They ate my chicken. You don't touch my chicken."

Don smiled at how serious she sounded, and laughed softly.

"Are there others your age?"

"Nope. I'm the only one. It gets lonely when all everyone wants to do is watch old cartoons and eat…"

"…That's my PERFECT day!" Mikey stated, grinning.

"…I'm surprised…" She replied, a tint of sarcasm in her tone.

The little kitten jumped onto her lap, purring.

"Klunk!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Klunk? Poor cat…"

"HEY…"

Amy smiled.

"Then again, it's better than Mr. Fluffy-Pants…"

"Who named they're cat THAT?" Raph questioned.

"…Let's just say my rather large uncle has a thing for cats…"

Mikey literally fell over in laughter thinking of Hellboy calling a cat Mr. Fluffy-Pants.

"Don't tell him I told you that. And don't hurt cats around him. His fist HURTS."

Something rang, and her ears perked before she looked at her belt.

"Cell phone-Cell phone-Cell phone…" She muttered, finally finding it.

"Hello?"

"Kid, where are ya? Are ya okay? Ya haven't called. Yer mom's worried!"

"I can tell YOU'RE worried. You're asking questions so fast I can't answer."

"Look, are ya okay or not?"

"I'm fine."

"Then where are ya?!"

"Um…truthfully, I don't know…"

"…THEN HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FINE!?"

Pulling the cell away as her ear rang, she winced.

"Don't shout! JEEZE!" She whined into the phone.

"I'm not in danger or anything, Uncle Red. Chill!"

Mikey was jumping up and down in his excitement, making the couch, and Raph and Don, move.

"It's really him! Oh my God-Oh my God-Oh my God!"

"…Are ya with boys?"

Unfortunately, the phone happened to be on speaker…

She blushed.

"…Maybe?"

"…I'm coming."

"But-!"

"I'm coming."

"…Can you at least bring mom? We need a rational person here…"

"…She's already out the door."

"…Well, see you later!"

Before he could reply, she hung up.

"…NEVER again…"

Her ears perked when the sounds of footsteps and a cane came to her attention.

Turning her head, she spotted the anthropomorphic, elderly rat walking in through shoji doors.

She may have been part cat, like her mother, but neither ever had the instinct to chase mice.

Though Hellboy often joked about them doing it in their sleep, it seemed the gene had skipped their generations.

"This is our sensei, Master Splinter." Leo introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Splinter." She greeted, standing up in order to bow.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Ms…?"

"Well, my full name is Amanda Mizu Mitsukai. But Amanda or Amy is okay, if you don't mind."

"Ms Amanda. I believe it's time you learned of our origins."


	7. Chapter 7

After a long story of baby turtles, ooze, a kind rat, crazy adventures, and aliens, Amy felt a headache coming on

After a long story of baby turtles, ooze, a kind rat, crazy adventures, and aliens, Amy felt a headache coming on.

Everyone seemed surprised, however, when there was a knock on the door.

Amy looked up from Mikey showing baby pictures, and her ears twitched.

"Uh oh…"

After some silence, the knocking got louder.

"…I'll answer it…"

Amy went towards it warily, and pulled the door open enough to peek through.

"Uh…hey, mommy…"

"AMY!!"

The door flew open as a silver blur jumped in, hugging the cat-girl.

When she wasn't moving, they could make out she looked like she was in her mid-twenties, with long silver hair and blue eyes.

Seeming to have dressed in a rush, she was wearing a tight pink t-shirt and jean shorts.

In short, Mikey's "DUDE…" was for a VERY good reason…

A large, more lumbering form came in after, and the bright red skin and large stone hand seemed to trigger Mikey's awe gene.

"Are ya okay, kid?"

"You asked that already!" Amy teased.

Hellboy lifted her up, holding her like one would hold a toddler.

"…I know I'm small, Uncle Red…can you put me down?"

He seemed to be looking at her intently, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"No hickeys. She's clean."

She blushed bright red at the turtle's snickers.

"UNCLE RED!"

"Red, stop embarrassing her!" Kit chastised, smacking Hellboy upside the head and letting her daughter land on her feet.

It was actually rather comical, seeing someone probably a fourth Hellboy's size scold him.

Mikey seemed an inch away from his jumping fangirl stage, and Amy knew what was coming…

"THIS IS SO COOL!!"

Before Hellboy got a chest full of mutant turtle, Amy caught him by the mask tails.

"Let's not hurt the big red demon, Mikey…"

He gave her the Chibi Turtle Eyes, but she just smiled.

"Sorry, man. I don't fall for tricks like mine."

"…DARN…"

Kit smiled mischievously, and Amy groaned.

"Since we're a little late to the party, let's start the introductions."

"Alright. Here's Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Leo, and Master Splinter."

"It's nice to meet you all."

Kit bowed respectfully.

"My big red friend here doesn't have manners, but don't mind him."

Jabbing her elbow into his side, she heard him grumble for a moment before saying hi.

"I don't believe we've heard your story."

Kit nodded to the elderly rat.

"Probably not. I haven't told Amy myself. Maybe we should sit down…"

Once everyone was comfortable, Hellboy forced to sit on the floor so he wouldn't break the couch, Kit sat back and started the familiar life story.

"My mom's an angel-NO LAUGHING-and my dads a cat demon-I'M BEING SERIOUS-There's a…was it a city? I'm never sure…Anyway, there was a city down in Antarctica where I was born. When I was around three, I was taken from there and somehow ended up here in New York."

She rubbed her forehead.

"Don't ask…I really don't know how…Anyway, I lived on my own for a couple years until MY sensei found me. Master Shang Fu."

She sighed, remembering her father…

"He was a kind old man, and he taught me everything I know. Without him, I wouldn't be a master."

Seeing some surprised expressions, she smirked.

"I may not look it, but I'm nearing forty. I can kick some serious monster butt."

"We know, mom."

"My sensei died when I was sixteen, of a heart attack. I had no choice, so I went back to the streets. A couple years later, the BPRD found me and took me in."

"I sometimes wonder why…"

Kit elbowed Hellboy again, and he grunted.

"Long story short, I've been fighting monsters with this big oaf since then."

Mikey grinned.

"You should see fighting aliens with THIS oaf."

SMACK!!

"OW!!" Mikey whined as Raph growled, grumbling something under his breath.

Kit smiled.

"That reminds me of something…"

Amy grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, mom. You and Uncle Red."

"…Is that an insult?"

Kit put on a mock-hurt face, and put a 'paw' over her heart.

Amy shook her head in amusement, leaning back.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I never!"

Putting on a mock-angry pout, Kit crossed her arms and huffed.

"You're so touchy, mom!"

"And YOU'RE ticklish!"

Almost too fast to see, Amy was pinned to the couch and tickled relentlessly.

Tears almost came to her eyes as her ribs started to hurt.

"M-Mom! G-Get off! I-I'm serious!"

Struggling, Amy managed to push her mom off and backpedaled away, still giggling and smiling.

Kit fell on the floor, and groaned before putting up the peace sign.

"I'm okay…"

Mikey looked down at her with a grin.

"Hey, at least you've got your youth, dudette."

"At least I have THAT…"

She sat up, bonking foreheads with the unfortunate turtle, but she didn't seem fazed as she rubbed the back of her head, ears back.

Amy, however, literally fell into someone's lap, and looked up into the surprised brown eyes of Leo.

Surprised at first, she soon blushed so dark she felt faint.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to-!"

Trying to get off and not be in a 'compromising' position, she clumsily fell to the brick floor.

With a groan of pain, she lifted a hand weakly.

"I'm okay…"

Kit looked down at her daughter.

"Smooth move, sweetheart…"

"Shut up, mom…"

Raph chuckled.

"Nice fall…"

She pointed a threatening finger.

"Don't make me get up…"

Kit sat back, grinning.

"That's my girl! Fiery and sassy!"

"…Mom, that's you…"

"…I can dream you're like that, can't I?"

"…Personally? No…"

"…I wish I could have another kid…"

"Why can't you?"

Don's question seemed to turn on the 'sad' switch in the elder cat demon, and she turned silent.

"…It's not something I like talking about…"

Hellboy nudged his smaller friend.

"Come on, Kitty. Don't get all depressed on me."

She smiled slightly, shoving him back.

"I don't get depressed."

"HA!"

…

"…Get over here…"

"NEVER!!"

As Hellboy tried to run, Kit jumped on him, and the two rolled and wrestled into the kitchen…

Splinter sighed, a small smile on his face.

'They're still children at heart…'

There was a small explosion, and the Kit peeked out.

"Whoever was making pizza, the ovens broken."

Mikey jumped up, running.

"THE PIZZA!!"

There was another explosion when he went in, and there was a moment of silence until he came back out.

The orange-banded turtle was covered, head-to-toe, in tomato sauce, flour, and bits of dough.

Amy smiled sheepishly as she sat up.

"Did I mention I get my blowing-up-things skills from my mom?"

"…You could've mentioned that, dudette…"

Kit peeked out, looking apologetic.

"Oops?"

Everyone stared, and she got jumpy until she pointed inside.

"HE DID IT!"

"KITTY!"

"CRAP!"

Jumping, she hid behind the couch, and Hellboy marched out.

"…Where is she?"

Everyone pointed behind the couch, and Kit peeked up only to glare at them all.

"…I curse you all…"

"KITTY!"

"AH!"

It was like a weird game of cat and dog, and Kit managed to hide under a bridge.

If you didn't know any better, it would be like she wasn't even there.

Amy laughed as her uncle tried to grab her mom, and leaned back only to have her back hit Leo's legs again.

Instead of jumping, like he'd expected, she seemed to relax.

A purr escaped her chest in a hum, and he almost relaxed with her.

It just felt…RIGHT…


	8. Chapter 8

With the introductions and stories done, now came the difficult questions

With the introductions and stories done, now came the difficult questions.

"What were you doing near the Foot headquarters?"

Amy shrugged.

"It was a recon mission, Leo. I just needed to check the place out."

"And she ignored my warning of not getting into any fights." Kit added, crossing her arms.

"…I was just trying to help?"

Her mother seemed unmoving…

"…I like helping people!"

"…Aw…That's my girl!"

Kit hugged her child, grinning.

"Just like when you were little!"

"Mom, please don't-!"

"PHOTOS!"

"MOM!"

Amy lunged for her mom, but the older woman managed to dodge.

"They're mine!"

"But they're of ME! GIMME!"

"RED!"

"I'M not grabbing her!"

"SOMEONE?!"

Kit was running up walls now, and gripped the ceiling with her claws.

"MOM!!"

"I'm NEVER coming down!!"

Amy tried jumping up, and huffed, stomping her foot.

"I HATE BEING SHORT!!"

Mikey grinned cheekily.

"Well, you're taller than me!"

She turned to him.

"…By only a centimeter! And being a centimeter taller doesn't help me reach the ceiling!"

There was a moment of thought, and she turned to her uncle with the best Kitty Eyes she could muster.

"Uncle Red? Would you help me?"

"…What do I have to do?"

Amy smiled, running towards him.

"Can you throw me up?"

"…Ya know, it's just photos…"

"…You KNOW what those photos are of…"

"…Right hand or left?"

Before any irresponsible throwing could commence, Leo felt it was time to intervene.

"It's too dangerous. What if you hit the wall?"

"I'm built sturdier than that."

The blue-banded turtle shook his head.

"I'm not going to allow it."

"But-!"

"No."

Amy seemed frustrated, and growled in irritation.

"FINE! I'LL JUST GO AWAY WHILE MY MOM EMBARRASSES ME MORE THAN I ALREADY AM!"

She stormed off, claws unsheathed and ears back, and even Mikey scampered out of her path.

A door slammed, and the bricks seemed to shake with the force.

Kit jumped down softly, looking a bit worried.

"Um…Maybe you shouldn't have done that…"

Don looked confused.

"Who's room did she storm into?"

There was a silence until a door slammed open again.

"I DID NOT GO INTO A CLOSET!"

There were some thundering steps, and a door squeaked open.

"…Who has the hammock?"

"Me!" Raph shouted from the couch.

"Oh, okay!"

There were more thundering stomps, and then another squeaking door.

"…I'm assuming that the Japanese style one is Leo's?"

"Yes!" Mikey shouted, earning a glare from his eldest brother.

"Okay!"

There was a slam, and they waited for the bricks to settle.

After a moment, something seemed to click in the youngest turtle's brains.

"THERE'S A GIRL IN LEO'S ROOM!!"

In a flash, Leo was already running to his door.

"Amy, let me in!"

"NO!"

"AMY!"

"NO!!"

Twisting the knob, he found something was blocking it.

"AMY!!"

"NEVER!!"

Hearing the shouting from the hall, Kit seemed guilty.

"Maybe I should get out of here for a bit…So that everyone can cool down…"

"That may be for the best." Splinter agreed.

With a nod, she headed for the door.

She grabbed katana from against the wall, pausing.

"…I probably won't need them…Tell Amy to take care of them…"

Now, Hellboy knew how Kit handled guilt.

She'd do something to show she hadn't meant to cause a problem, and then leave to let them breathe.

But her katana were like parts of her, attached by veins and soul, and she had never once said that she wouldn't need them.

It was like you couldn't remove those swords from her grasp SURGICALLY, and if you tried, she'd be on your ass like a pissed tiger on a clueless fool.

They'd been the last thing her sensei had given her, and she treasured them as much as she treasured her daughter.

Once she'd opened the door and left, Hellboy was even MORE worried.

"Aw, hell…Now she's gone all guilty on me!"

"What's the big deal? She just left her swords." Mikey stated, looking at the beautifully decorated hilt and sheathe.

"They're basically attached to her. She never leaves without them unless she feels REALLY guilty about something…"

Don sighed.

"…I hope she'll be alright without them."

Hellboy shrugged.

"She can defend herself. She's got claws, a gun, and she's a great shot."

"They both seem tough. I think they can handle 'emselves." Raph added.

The shouting was escalating in the hallway, and Don sighed.

"More fights…we SO didn't need this…"

"LEO, BACK AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!"

"NO!! IT'S MY DOOR!!"

"I'M SERIOUS!!"

With a growl, Leo attempted to break the door in, when the hinges blasted off.

"BACK OFF!!"

Hellboy came up behind the turtle, sighing.

"If ya want minimal damage, maybe ya should just let her cool down."

"But-!"

"Let's not start shouting again."

He nudged Leo back down the hallway with his stone hand.

"She's got her mom's temper, even if she never likes to admit it."

The red-skinned demon smirked.

"It's best to leave some people to their anger and talk to others. But I'm not sure how shouting is going to help…"

Leo scowled, looking away.

"Touchy with personal space, I see…"

The two made it into the living room to see Mikey holding two glowing katana in their sheathes.

"Aw, hell…"

"What? Is something wrong?" The orange-banded turtle asked, holding the weapons like they might explode.

"Kitty's in trouble…"


	9. Chapter 9

Kit sighed, claws unsheathed and fangs bared

Kit sighed, claws unsheathed and fangs bared.

"What's with ninja and ganging up?"

She dodged a katana, her 'paws' glowing pink.

"Well, it's not working tonight!"

Shooting energy from her 'paws', she hit quite a few of the ninja away.

Mockingly, she blew on her pointer finger like a smoking gun.

"I've still got it."

Hearing something heavy hit the ground, she turned.

"WHOA…you think you're big, huh?"

She smirked.

"Come on, now. I've fought piles of crap bigger than you in my time."

She side-stepped a large fist, looking unimpressed.

"Oh, REAL scary…I've been punched through buildings, for God's sake. Like THIS will hurt me."

He smirked.

"It hurt the other one. The fool."

A fist smacked into his face, and he flew back.

Looking back at the woman, her hair was shimmering black, eyes darkening, hands glowing black.

"So it was YOU…" She hissed.

Kit lunged, bashing through quite a few ninja that tried to block her.

Something pricked her skin, sending alarms through her head.

With a snarl as savage as a tigers, she cut through one before reached for her arm.

'A dart…'

Her mind started going fuzzy, and she shook her head with a growl.

'Tranquilizer…'

Elbowing one ninja in the gut when he tried to sneak up on her, she jumped up and did a perfect split kick.

Two went down with broken noses, and she landed in a crouch.

She did a sweeping kick, knocking down all the opponents surrounding her, and she jumped up to avoid a blade.

A hurricane kick took him down, and her feet only faltered because the tranquilizer seemed to be taking more effect.

Thanks to her non-human blood, it would take longer for her to go out like a light, but it would happen.

With a shrug, as if to get rid of her fogginess like snow, she fought off the army of ninja.

Just when her punches seemed to lose some power, a familiar scent hit her nose.

'Amy…'

Whipping around, she saw the almost panicked look on her daughters face.

"MOM!"

Whipping out her blade, Amy jumped in, knocking away many of the ninja.

With a jump and a snarl, Kit pounced on quite a few, registering thundering steps too late.

Something heavy smacked her in the back of the head, and she fell forward, dazed.

"MOM!!"

Amy tried to reach her, but the ninja got between them.

"Move!" She snarled, fangs bared.

Her arm, shoulder, and neck glowed with the river twining across her limb, and energy started lashing out from her skin.

Ninja were knocked aside as she ran past them, and she was almost at her mother's side when a fist smacked into her chest.

With a sharp cry of pain, she flew back.

Landing harshly on her back and tail, she growled as she tried to lift herself up.

Looking up with pained moonlight eyes, she saw her mother's barely conscious mother lifted into the air carelessly by the human mountain.

"Let her go." She snarled, standing.

"I don't think so. My master is looking forward to meeting her."

Feeling the katana strapped to her back, Amy bristled.

"Put-Her-Down." She ground out, eyes swirling like a raging ocean.

Her ears were filled with a rushing sound, like she could hear the blood pulsing angrily through her veins.

"I don't think so, princess…"

She lashed out like a bolt of lightning, but there was the BAM of a gun before pain rushed through her shoulder.

Stumbling back, she hissed in pain, red staining her skin.

"AMY!"

Turning her head, she saw the turtles running towards her.

She wasn't sure which one had called her name, since the pain seemed to be messing with her hearing.

Turning back around, she struggled to keep her footing.

The mammoth man smirked, turning away.

"We'll see you again."

They were leaving…

They were leaving with HER mom…

"NO!"

Someone grabbed her from behind, holding her back.

Her eyes overflowed with tears as she struggled, calling out for her mother.

Her calls turned to sobs in her throat, and they hurt her chest as she gave in to the tears.

The night seemed so quiet, so EMPTY now…

The arms around her waist loosened, giving more of a comforting hold than a constricting grip.

Hellboy managed to catch up to them, and the sight saddened him.

'No…Kitty…'

Amy turned in the turtle's grip, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she cried into his plastron.

Feeling guilty now, the turtle tried to calm her.

Don reluctantly stepped forward.

"Amy…we need to wrap up your shoulder…"

"I-I don't care!"

Her reply was muffled, but the purple-banded turtle still heard it.

Mikey came up behind his older brother, worried.

"Come on, dudette. You don't want to be hurt, do you?"

She didn't even reply, and Hellboy stepped forward before Raph could add anything in.

"Come on, ya two…"

Lifting both Leo and Amy into his arms, the red-skinned demon turned to head back.

"…This is gonna be a long night…"


	10. Chapter 10

Don directed the large demon to his lab, where they started planning on how to separate an upset, crying cat-demon from the eldest turtle

Don directed the large demon to his lab, where they started planning on how to separate an upset, crying cat-demon from the eldest turtle.

Hellboy sighed, sitting back.

"I don't think we're gonna get her off anytime soon…"

"What makes you say that?" Mikey asked, trying to pull Leo free.

"If you try, she'll just dig her claws in…"

The red-skinned demon flinched.

"And that hurts…"

Leo, who hadn't really done anything since his brothers tried ripping Amy off, just turned her around in his hold.

There was a silence, and Don sighed.

"That was simple…"

"No wonder ya guys never thought of it." Hellboy stated, smirking.

Don just turned to get some supplies to check her wound, and the other two had the time to appear sheepish.

The purple-banded turtle checked the bullet-wound, not wanting to cause her pain.

Amy never moved, and her glassy eyes didn't reveal anything beside sadness.

"It looks like it went straight through…"

He turned to get a needle and thread.

"This might hurt, Amy."

She didn't respond except to grab Leo's hand with her free one.

Hellboy left, not wanting to watch her shoulder get stitched together, and Mikey followed.

Leo tried not to move, which would've been easier is the cat-girl wasn't basically sitting on his lap and making him feel uncomfortable.

Don tried to make the process as painless as possible, but her grip would tighten whenever the needle entered her skin.

Once he was done, Don cleaned the wound.

Wrapping bandages around her shoulder and putting her arm in a sling, Don stepped back.

"…Are you feeling okay, Amy?"

She only nodded, and Leo lifted her up.

She seemed lighter than he thought she would, and he headed out into the living room.

Mikey looked up from his video game, and Hellboy paused in petting Klunk.

"How is she?"

"Not good…"

The game was paused, and Mikey turned around on the couch.

"…Where's she gonna stay?"

"…I don't know…"

"She can take my room!"

"Mikey, we want 'er ta heal, not twist 'er ankle." Raph replied from the kitchen.

"If that's the case, maybe she should take Leo's room. It's the cleanest one." Don stated.

"As long as she's comfortable." Hellboy agreed.

The blue-banded turtle headed for his room, and put her on the bed.

When he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand.

She seemed asleep, or at least was dozing, but her grip was strong.

Feeling bad for her as it was, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Amy soon settled, face turning peaceful.

Her dreams seemed light, when her body suddenly tensed.

Water pipes rattled as her tattoo showed on her skin, glowing.

"Amy…"

A pipe burst, but the water seemed to have a mind of its own, making a dome of ice around them.

"Amy, wake up!"

When she started thrashing in her sleep, claws unsheathed and fangs buried into her lip, Leo tried to hold her still.

"Amy!"

She seemed in pain, as if something was cutting off her air.

Bruises were forming on her neck and unharmed shoulder, like claw marks, and Leo started worrying.

Her struggles slowed, as if she was running out of air…

"Leo…"

It was a choked whisper, and if he hadn't been as close as he was, the blue-banded turtle never would've heard it.

"AMY!"

Her eyes snapped open, and the pipes stilled.

The ice dome melted, and the water fell down almost in slow motion.

She was breathing hard, but neither could break eye contact.

"Leo…"

She sounded smaller than she was, younger, and he leaned forward without thinking.

They were so close…

The door was busted open, and Leo jumped to the floor as the wood clattered.

"What's wrong?" Hellboy demanded.

He stopped when he felt the water under his boots, and three turtles slammed into his back.

All four turned to the partially-wet Amy and soaked Leo, and Hellboy moved forward at the strange bruises on the girls exposed skin.

"Kid, what happened?"

"Nightmare…"

The red-skinned demon stopped, looking worried.

"…Not again…"

"What do ya mean 'not again'?" Raph asked.

"…Well, it's a long story…"

Hellboy lifted Amy up carefully in his right arm, like he'd held Kit long ago on that trip to Antarctica.

"We've got plenty of time." Don assured, curious.

"…We'd better sit down for this one…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Look, Kitty didn't tell ya the whole story about her life

"Look, Kitty didn't tell ya the whole story about her life. She tries to avoid the more painful things. She really didn't know her parents until she was almost twenty. Truthfully, she thought they were dead. One day, sixteen years ago, she got sick for some reason. One night, her fever sky-rocketed and she almost died. Apparently, she'd been cursed or something."

Hellboy sighed, remembering how worried he'd been.

"She couldn't even talk for a while after that…We tracked the source to Antarctica, so we got onto the plane."

"You've got a plane?"

SMACK!!

"OW!! RAPH…"

"Shut up, Mikey. Adults are talkin'."

Hellboy chuckled.

"Anyway, we thought everything was under control. Everything looked calm, she even fell asleep. Then she just started losing it. Thrashing around, like she was trying to get a hand off her throat. Whatever she uses started throwing everything around, and I had to shake her awake."

Hellboy leaned back as Amy cuddled against him.

"She had bruises on her neck, like a hand. We wouldn't even let her sleep the whole way. Now let me tell you, NEVER keep that girl awake. She'll kill you. We went to this old shaman or something, and she told us what did it. Something like a huge werewolf. They use black magic or something, and Kit has white magic."

Amy started drifting off again, but Hellboy shook her awake.

"So we went to check it out. We found her people, her parents, and everything seemed…weird…Something wasn't right. She was constantly fighting with her father, sometimes refusing to talk to him, and that's when Kitty met him. This guy she really liked. Of course, that was after we went on the crazy flying horse…"

"Flying horse? DUDE…"

"Mikey!"

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"Stop talkin'!"

"Yeah. She loves the damn thing. We keep it back at the Bureau. Anyway, we found out this stupid vampire was behind the whole thing, and was using the guy. He was even one of those werewolf things."

Amy looked up, not remembering this story.

"Almost started a damn war the last day we were there. Killed her dad, who was being controlled, and then managed to stab her. She would've died if her mom hadn't done something and saved her. But…Her mom died doing it…The guy was still being controlled, and she was forced to kill him…"

Hellboy never liked remembering the look on his friends face when she'd looked at her love's lifeless face, crying…

"Then we thought she'd killed that damn vampire for good…"

"But she didn't." Leo concluded.

"Apparently. We never even found out what he wanted with her. And now he's trying to get rid of Amy…"

"Well, we won't let 'im." Raph replied, twirling his sai.

"Yeah. Amy saved our butts. It's our turn to help her." Mikey added.

"Besides, we know the Shredder better than anyone." Don stated.

Amy looked at the turtles with tired moonlight eyes.

"…You guys would do that?"

"Of course, dudette!"

Mikey grinned.

"Consider yourself an honorary member of the family!"

She smiled.

"…Thanks…really…"

"Hey, don't cry, kid." Hellboy comforted.

She rubbed at her eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to fill her eyes.

"Sorry…I'm not used to crying so much…"

"Don't cry!"

Mikey managed to hug her, and she returned it.

Don came forward to join in on the hug, and it took the Kitty Eyes and Chibi Turtle Eyes to get Raph to join in, too.

Leo hung back, unsure, until Amy asked him to join in.

'Just like her mom…' Hellboy thought.

'Somehow, she gets everyone together like a family…'

Mikey jumped back, still grinning.

"Now whose gonna beat the bad guys?"

"We are."

"Come on, Amy! You can do better than that! Whose gonna beat the bad guys?"

"We are!"

She giggled.

"You guys gonna join in? Come on!"

Don rolled his eyes, Raph grumbled, Leo shrugged, and Hellboy just gave a little nod.

"Now, whose gonna beat the bad guys?!"

"WE ARE!"

Amy almost grinned, and the cut under her bandages started glowing blue.

Don seemed surprised, and lifted the bandages to see the stitches popping out as her wound healed.

"…Whoa…"

Mikey's eyes widened.

"…DUDE…"

"Since when could ya do 'hat?"

Amy seemed as surprised as them.

"I guess since now…"

"Kitty can do that, too. But hers looks different."

Amy nodded, pulling the katana off her back.

"While my power comes from water, hers comes from cherry blossoms."

She let Leo take the katana and unsheathe them.

"They're beautifully made…"

"She said she made it with her sensei. So I made my blade with her."

Mikey reached for the blades, but Raph slapped the youngest turtles hands.

"Yer not touchin' anythin' sharp, ya big baby."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…"

Amy shook her head in amusement.

'Just like Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Red…'


	12. Chapter 12

Kit groaned in pain, glaring at the ceiling

Kit groaned in pain, glaring at the ceiling.

"…I am SO going to massacre everyone in the building wearing black…I SWEAR…"

Sitting up and putting a 'paw' to her head, she growled.

"I'll just blast through a nice structural wall…THAT'LL make me feel good when everything comes crumbling down…"

"Rather destructive, aren't you?"

Turning to the Japanese man on the other side of the bars, she growled.

Her claws slid out dangerously, and her ears laid back.

"If you're the reason I'm here, those bars won't be enough…"

"There's no reason to attack me. It's my old acquaintance that wants to see you."

"And what makes you think I'm interested?" She challenged, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Come now. Don't you remember me?"

Her tail stiffened, and Kit's eyes darkened.

"Yokoshima…" She snarled lowly.

His cocky face made her glare, and her 'paws' started glowing.

"Why can't bad guys stay in hell where they belong?"

"Now, let's not make this personal."

"YOU made this personal sixteen years ago, the moment you killed my father." She snarled darkly, eyes shimmering to a deep black.

"If you want it to be personal, why don't we bring in your little girl?"

He smirked.

"I certainly wouldn't mind spending some time with her."

The snarl rumbled in her throat like thunder, and she bit her lip to keep it from escaping her mouth.

"You touch her, and I'll rip out what you call a heart and make sure it burns in hell…"

"Don't be so dark, Kitrian."

"Don't call me that!"

She glared at both of them, the glow from her 'paws' starting to shine off her skin.

"I've had enough."

Standing up, she curled her claws and made a ball of energy.

"You're both going down."

Blasting it at the door, there was the sound of metal on metal, of melting steel.

Walking up to it, she pushed it open easily with a claw.

"People usually start running right about now…"

A ninja jumped at her from behind, and his face met the heel of her foot.

With a snap, he was thrown back, and she jumped in order to bring the same appendage smashing into Shredder's shoulder.

Something sparked, and she was gone.

"Hiding now, are you?"

Yokoshima looked around at the shadows.

"A ninja's way is to attack when you least expect it…I've learned enough to beat you since the last time…"

Her claws flashed as she lunged for him, but his own claws blocked her.

Suddenly, the cat-girl seemed to disappear like pink mist, and Kit smirked from the shadows, crawling into the air vent.

Once fresh air hit her nose, the cat-girl grinned.

'FINALLY…'

--

Amy was finally settled enough to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

Everyone stared at it, and Hellboy put Amy down on the couch.

Heading for the door, he opened it carefully.

"…Kitty?"

"Where's the welcome wagon?"

The door was flung open, and Kit was lifted into the mother of all bear hugs.

"Ow! I got it, Red! You missed me! But I need my ribs!"

Once she was put down, Mikey glomped her, and the other turtles came up to make sure she was alright.

Once she managed to squeeze away from them, she saw her solitary daughter, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart…come here…"

Amy complied, running into her mothers arms and crying like on her first mission.

"I was so scared, mommy…I-I thought…"

"It's alright…I'm okay…" Kit soothed, stroking her daughters hair.

Seeing the worried looks on the turtles faces, though some were trying to hide it, Kit sighed.

"It's alright, angel…You don't need to cry…"

Amy didn't release her hold, her claws latched onto her mother's clothes, so Kit lifted her right up.

"Don't worry, honey…I'm not leaving like that again…"

"You promise?"

She gave a reassuring smile.

"Of course. Have I ever broken a promise?"

Amy shook her head slightly.

"Then I won't."

Once Amy had stopped crying and had fallen asleep instead, Kit sighed.

"Did she get hurt?"

"…She got shot…" Hellboy admitted.

"How'd she take it?"

"Take what?" Mikey asked.

Kit looked at the turtles.

"How'd she take the blood?"

"She was really out of it. Why?" Don answered.

"Blood makes her sick…Ever since her first mission…"

"How sick?"

"Physically sick. She'll either faint or vomit. Whichever hits her first."

Kit looked around again.

"Um…where can I put her down? I can't hold her forever…"

Mikey was the first to jump into action.

"Leo's room! Over here!"

"MIKEY!"

But the three were gone, and Leo smacked his forehead.

"Those two are fast…" Hellboy mused.

"Oh, God…Don't tell me we have more Mikey's…"

"…MAYBE…"

The red-skinned demon walked away to leave the three turtles to absorb the information.

"…Aw, shell…"


	13. Chapter 13

The lair seemed more lively, what with the video games, music, and the sound of excited yells

The lair seemed more lively, what with the video games, music, and the sound of excited yells.

Kit groaned as Mikey cheered.

"Yes! The Battle Nexus Champion has won again!"

"This game is rigged! I swear!"

"Sore loser!"

"Sore winner!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"MOM!!"

Both stopped, looking at an irritated Amy.

She must've just come out of bed, since her hair was a mess and she still had sleep in her eyes.

"How is anyone supposed to get a good night's sleep with all this racket?"

Don sipped at his coffee.

"You don't…"

"Why do ya think I'm so cranky all the time?"

Amy smirked.

"I thought it was your sunny disposition…"

"…Get o'er 'ere…"

"NEVER!"

With those two running around and Kit and Mikey returning to their game, Splinter sighed.

"It will take more than tea to help this…"

"Well, at least SOMEONE'S asleep…" Leo noted.

All three of the mutants at the table looked at the floor, where Hellboy was still snoring, Klunk on his chest.

"…At least someone's able to sleep…"

"LEO!! HE TOOK OUT HIS SAI!!"

Amy managed one last jump, landing behind the blue-banded turtle.

Raph skidded to a halt, glaring.

"Get out 'ere, scaredy cat!"

She hissed warningly, but still hid.

"Raph, leave Amy alone!" Kit shouted, still engrossed in the video game.

"If you do anything, I'll have to hurt you once this match is over!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, mom!"

"You're welcome, honey!"

"…Who gave her the controller?"

Everyone pointed at Mikey.

"…He'll get what he deserves…mark my words…"

"What did you say, dudette?"

She gave him a sweet smile.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!"

"…I want in on this…" Raph stated.

"Sorry, but I work the pranking field alone."

"And she does a great job at it." Hellboy stated, sitting up.

Amy sat back, looking thoughtful.

"I'll need some duct tape, a marker, and rope…"

"…What are you going to do with that?" Leo asked, turning in his seat to look at her.

She just smiled mischievously, a look the turtles often saw on Mikey's face.

"Oh, you'll see…"

"Who'll see what?" Mikey called.

"Nothing!"

Amy got up, practically skipping to Don's lab.

Raph smirked when he saw Leo staring, and Don tried to hide his smile in a gulp of coffee.

"Does Fearless have a crush?"

The blue-banded turtle blushed as he averted his eyes.

"No!"

Hellboy smirked as Klunk tried to climb up to his shoulder.

"Aw, sweet denial…"

"I'm not in denial!"

"DENIAL…" Kit said in a sing-song voice, grinning.

"There's no denial!"

The three younger turtles shared a look before grinning.

"DE-NI-AL…" They sang at the same time.

"Whose in denial?" Amy asked as she came out, rope, duct tape, and a box of markers in her arms.

Raph opened his mouth to answer, but Leo covered it.

"No one!"

She gave a curious look.

"Then why are you so jumpy? You're acting like Uncle Red when he makes Aunt Lizzie's jewelry into kitty toys."

"Well, I don't do that to your jewelry anymore…"

"Not since I shaved Mr. Fluffy-Pants…"

She grinned.

"Then it really looked like he was wearing fluffy pants!"

Mikey laughed, falling off the couch.

"AWESOME! I truly am in the presence of a master!"

They gave each other high-fives.

Kit sighed, smacking her forehead.

"There's another one!"

"An' I was 'bout ta say the same thin'…"

"I know! The competition just keeps growing!"

Silence…

"…You can't be SERIOUS…"

Don groaned, smacking his own forehead.

Hellboy laughed, and Splinter chuckled.

"We're a dangerous combination." Amy stated, punching her mom playfully in the shoulder.

"We could cause the apocalypse, if we really wanted to."

Mikey grinned.

"Can I help?"

Kit put on a thoughtful look, then grinned.

"Another student wouldn't hurt…I have been doing this since I was…what? Five?"

"I know ya were good when ya came ta the Bureau…" Hellboy answered.

"Well, you're easy…"

"Come over here and say that to my face."

"I will."

Kit stood up and walked to him.

"You're easy."

"…"

Hellboy caught her in a headlock.

"HEY! Red, let me go!"

She struggled, her claws sliding on his stone hand.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

Seeming fed up, Kit lifted him up and threw him over her shoulder.

When he released her with a groan, the cat-girl just smirked.

"Told you to let me go…"

Everyone stared at her in surprise, and she gave them curious looks.

"What?"

Amy shook her head slightly.

"You always go overboard, mom…"

"That's just the kind of girl I am."

Don lifted his coffee mug when he saw the spacey looks on Raph and Mikey's faces.

"Uh oh…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone stared at the two turtles...

"…Actually, I'm flattered. But…No."

Amy hid behind Leo again.

"They scare me…"

"They scare everyone…"

Don sighed, looking at the calendar.

"Aren't we supposed to go to April and Casey's for dinner today?"

Amy looked as curious as a kitten, at least, that's how Hellboy always put it.

"Who are they?"

"Human friends of ours. April owns an antique shop, and Casey is a vigilante."

"…I see you know a wide range of people…"

"Don't you?"

Amy blushed, putting on a sheepish smile.

"I don't know any humans that aren't agents at the Bureau. And they're all serious guys…"

"Then how do ya stand Fearless?"

Amy stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry.

"Just like her mom…"

Kit punched Hellboy in the arm.

"Leave him alone, Raph. He's sweet."

She hugged him around the shoulders from behind, and the smallest little purr from her chest made him blush.

Kit grinned.

"Personally, I can't wait to meet them!"


	14. Chapter 14

As Hellboy waited on the roof with Kit, Amy waited on the fire escape with the turtles

As Hellboy waited on the roof with Kit, Amy waited on the fire escape with the turtles.

Mikey knocked on the window, and Kit would've asked about using the front door if she hadn't realized what a stupid question it was.

Hanging back, she didn't move until the window opened.

The woman there was at least pretty, with bright red hair, sparkling green eyes, and pale skin.

"Hey, April! We brought friends!" Mikey greeted.

Amy waved a bit shyly.

She'd never been around other women besides her mother and aunt, and, from things her uncles said and movies she watched, they weren't exactly in the majority personality-wise.

Unsure of how April was, she decided to tread with caution.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

Seeming surprised at the unexpected visitor, April moved to let the five slipped in.

Amy stood awkwardly by the window as Mikey ran to get Kit and Hellboy from the roof.

April smiled warmly, offering a hand to shake.

"I'm April O'Neil. It's nice to meet a new friend of the boys."

Amy smiled a bit shyly, shaking the proffered hand.

"Thank you. I'm Amanda Mitsukai, but everyone just calls me Amy."

Her ears perked when she heard footsteps, and turned to see someone else walk in.

He was muscularly built, with dark hair and blue eyes.

He froze when he saw her, and she was about to ask why when he opened his big mouth.

"That's the biggest rack I've ever seen!!"

Blushing at the comment, she was surprised when Leo smacked the man upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Casey!"

Another hand smacked Casey upside the head, and he turned to face Kit.

"Any more ogling you'd like to do with my daughter, smart guy?"

Her eye twitched when his eyes locked on her chest, and she flexed her 'paw' before smacking him out of his trance.

"My face is up here, nimrod."

She gave April an exasperated look.

"How do you keep this man on a leash?"

April grabbed Casey by the ear, pulling him away.

"Like this…"

Hellboy crouched to enter, waving slightly with his stone hand.

"Hey…"

Amy grinned.

"He looks so HUGE in here…"

Mikey nodded, grinning.

"You should've seen him come in here through the stairs."

Once everyone settled onto the floor or seats, and the explanation and introductions were once again done, April asked what movie everyone wanted to watch.

Amy jumped up in excitement.

"THE DARK KNIGHT!"

Mikey raised his hand at that.

"I AGREE!"

Raph scoffed.

"Why not somethin' good?"

The two stared at him, wide-eyed.

"The Dark Knight is the best superhero movie of all time! And the second best movie this year RIGHT after Iron Man!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY IMPLYING ITS NOT GOOD?!"

Hellboy held Amy back with his stone hand.

"Ya really shouldn't have…"

"Batman is like a religion to her…" Kit added, shaking her head.

Mikey grinned.

"That's MY kind of girl!"

He caught Leo's glare, and shrugged.

"What?"

"Aw…Fearless is jealous."

"No I'm not." He countered, already feeling heat rising to his face.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Amy asked innocently, ears perked cutely.

"Nothing!"

Leo covered Raph and Mikey's mouths before they could retort.

Amy looked confused, and gave her mom a questioning look.

Kit shrugged her shoulders.

"Men…"

Hellboy punched her in the arm, and Kit pouted in mock-hurt.

"…So we'll watch The Dark Knight?"

Everyone nodded, and turned to the TV as April put the movie in.

Amy jumped onto the couch, snuggling into the cushions before stealing the popcorn from Mikey.

With a grin, she leaned on Leo, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Soon, everyone was wrapped up in the movie.

When the scene came where the Joker did a 'magic trick' to make the pencil 'disappear', Amy actually laughed shortly before stopping.

"…Wait…That's not funny…"

As the movie progressed, thrill and fear made her almost hide behind Leo's shell and grip his arm.

But the more adrenaline pumped through her, the more tired she became, and she fell asleep at the end of the movie.

As the lights were turned back on and the movie returned to its case, Mikey stopped in his stretching at a strange rumbling sound.

"…Dude…is there an earthquake?"

Don stopped at the sink with the empty bowl of popcorn, listening as well.

"…What is it?"

Kit looked to her right, leaning on the armrest on her left, and smiled.

"Aw…I know what it is…"

Everyone turned to see that, now that it was late at night, both Leo and Amy had fallen asleep.

The latter was curled up at the turtles side, her head resting on his shoulder as her chest rumbled in a contented purr.

Leo had his head resting on hers, and seemed to be keeping his weight off of her.

Hellboy sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"…We're gonna have to do 'The Talk', aren't we?"

Kit quirked an eyebrow.

"If you do it, you'll traumatize them for life."

"I will not!"

"You'll say something like 'And the penis goes into the uterus and there's lots of blood and guts'. I swear, Amy will faint and both will die virgins."

The other three turtles stared at the two with wide eyes.

"…That's not how it works, right?" Mikey asked innocently, scared out of his shell.

"No! No, that's not how it works!" Kit assured, hugging the poor turtle like he was a scared child.

"Look at what you made me do!"

Hellboy just growled in exasperation, falling onto his back.

April sighed, looking at Don.

"Is this how it's been at the lair?"

"Well, I don't think this topic has come up, but…yeah. Basically."

Kit, after making sure Mikey wasn't traumatized, sat up and stretched.

"…Well, it's probably gonna get better…"

"You mean 'funnier'…" Don replied.

Kit smiled at that.

"Exactly."


	15. Chapter 15

Amy was sitting in front of the TV, watching CSI, when Kit came up behind her

Amy was sitting in front of the TV, watching CSI, when Kit came up behind her.

The others were there to watch what was going to be a VERY interesting talk, except for Leo and Splinter, who were training.

"Honey, I need to talk to you about something-."

"Shhhhhh…Morgue…"

"Sweetheart, you're demented…"

"Am not! But they saw important stuff in the morgue! Dead bodies can talk!"

"This is more important!"

"Mom, no! Put the remote down! MOM-!"

The screen turned off, and everyone else turned away as an angry Amy started yelling and cursing and wrestling with her mother on the floor for the remote.

"GIVE IT BACK-GIVE IT BACK!! GRISSOM WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING PROFOUND!! CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME ENJOY MY SHOW!?"

"SIT DOWN!!"

The sudden seriousness left a stunned Amy to sit down.

Kit sighed, trying to calm herself.

"Okay, I have to talk with you about something…"

The younger of the two looked confused at first, then horrified.

"NO!"

"Honey-!"

"NO-NO-NO-NO!!"

Amy tried running, but it was futile.

"Sweetheart, this is necessary! I mean, Leo's gonna get the same talk-!"

"WHAT!?"

Hellboy sighed, hiding under the table with little success.

"Here comes the teenaged girl hissy fit…"

"YOU ARE THE MOST EMBARRASSING MOTHER IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE THINGS ALONE!?"

Face as red as Raph's mask, Amy stomped off, leaving cracks in the bricks, and slammed the front door with a mighty bang.

Kit sighed, rubbing her head as her ears laid back.

"That didn't go well…"

"Ya think?"

"…Shut up, Red…"

The three turtles at the table seemed frozen, and Don hit his ear.

"Did I go deaf?"

Mikey turned to him.

"WHAT?!"

The purple-banded turtle flinched.

"Nope, I'm not deaf…but Mikey is…"

Raph grabbed his cereal again, and pointed his spoon at Kit threateningly.

"NEVER do 'hat within earshot 'gain…"

Hellboy got out from under the table, relieved his ears were, once again, intact.

Leo stepped out of the dojo, looking concerned.

"Did something happen? Where's Amy?"

"She stormed out, dude…after taking our hearing…"

"…What did you guys do?"

Raph looked insulted.

"What did WE do?! Ya mean what did SHE do!!"

He pointed his spoon at Kit, who put on a displeased look.

"Well, I didn't think trying to talk to my daughter would do that!"

Leo sighed.

"Where'd she go?"

"Right out the front door. She seemed mad and embarrassed all at once." Don answered, nursing his coffee.

Leo grabbed his katana, heading out after the cat-girl.

She had managed to get onto a water tower, staring at the sky.

"You feeling okay?"

She turned her eyes to the blue-banded turtle, and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Fine…"

"Seriously? You don't sound fine…"

Sitting beside her on the edge, he looked down at the busy streets.

"…Why'd you come?"

"From the yelling that managed to get through to the dojo, you sounded upset."

She blushed, looking back up at the sky.

"…You know parents…They can be so embarrassing sometimes…"

"Well, I don't think sensei has embarrassed me really…but I know he's done it to at least Raph…"

Amy smiled a bit, wondering what would embarrass the red-banded turtle.

"…Sometimes, it's like she's not my mom. She acts more like a big sister…"

"Well, you turned out okay."

"'Cause my aunt put down most of the rules. If it was up to my mom, I'd stay up all night eating chocolate…mmmm…white chocolate…"

Leo chuckled at the slightly dreamy look on her face.

"At least you know she loves you."

"Of course. Parents love you no matter what you do. That's why it hurts to disappoint them…"

"…Sometimes, it's hard to remember that…"

She looked at him curiously.

"…Nothings your fault, you know…"

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe it."

She put on a slightly upset face, which meant whatever she was about to say had better be taken seriously or someone was going to have claw marks up their butt.

"Everyone messes up, and if anybody starts blaming you, I'll take care of it before you go into a depression."

Their eyes locked, and she almost felt a jolt race across her skin.

"…Why would you do that?"

Feeling a bit faint, she smiled.

"'Cause you're…YOU…"

Almost without thought, the two were moving closer…

"It's just…I…"

Her voice box seemed to be losing the ability to make words as their lips almost touched…

"Really…like you…"

Their lips were touching, and her eyes closed at the blissful feeling.

It was sweet and innocent, and they pulled away slowly.

Opening her eyes slightly, feeling dazed and happy all at once, she realized what had happened.

Terrified of ruining what they'd had, she almost panicked.

But when he took hold of her hand, she started relaxing.

"Leo…"

"Amy, I…I really like you, too…I guess…I didn't admit it to myself because I was scared you wouldn't feel the same…"

Leaning her forehead on his, she tried to smile.

"Its always scary…"

"It's just…I've never done anything like this before…"

"Neither have I. But I'm sure we'll learn."

Hearing a WHOOT of encouragement, both turned to see Mikey standing there, looking around as if somebody had disappeared.

Amy blushed, but kept a smile on her face.

Kit came up over the edge of the water tower, a sheepish smile on her face, and Hellboy hung off it.

The white-haired girl shook her head, and Leo saw the moonlight sparkle the jewels.

Putting an arm around her, even though Raph and Mikey started teasing, he smiled.

'I'm just lucky to have her…'


	16. Chapter 16

"So this Karai person…She wouldn't happen to be someone I'd enjoy hurting, would she

This story officially has another pairing, and some spells that Gwen uses from Ben 10...Those are the only things from Ben 10 that will be in here...Anyway, I hope you like it!

--

"So this Karai person…She wouldn't happen to be someone I'd enjoy hurting, would she?"

Seeing the jealous look on Amy's face, Leo had never found a time he was more angry with Raph for bringing up something than now…

"We always thought ol' Fearless had a crush on 'er…"

"That's it. Someone's dying."

"AMY!"

Before the blue-banded turtle had a chance to try and stop her, she gave this mother of all death glares, and he stepped back…

For his own self-preservation…

"Maybe we should calm down…" Kit suggested, getting between them.

"I just need to know one thing…Can I join you?"

Amy smirked at the feral look in her mother's eyes.

"Hell yeah!"

"Whoa, there!"

Hellboy grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts, lifting them up into the air.

"No killing, maiming, scratching, kicking, punching, biting, palm-thrusting, head-butting or pushing off buildings!"

The turtles looked at the red-skinned demon in surprise.

He shrugged.

"That's what they do…TRUST me…"

Amy pouted, crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to push her off a skyscraper…"

"Look, it's not like he still likes the girl!"

Hellboy stopped before looking at Leo.

"Ya don't, do ya? 'Cause if ya do, it'll take the apocalypse to stop them…"

"Of course I don't!"

Elbowing Raph for good measure, Leo looked serious.

"Alright. Ya hear that, kid?"

After a moment of serious thought, Amy nodded.

"Alright…but if I see her, I can hurt her?"

"I can't very well stop ya, now can I?"

Smiling now, the cat-girl was put down with her mother.

"Now…where's the ice cream?"

With a smile, Amy headed for the kitchen, and the turtle's breathed out.

"Way to go, Raph! We could've died!" Mikey whined.

Don sighed, heading for the garage.

"I need to head to the dump anyway. Call when it's officially safe again…"

"Got it, bro!"

Using the elevator, he grabbed his duffel bag from the garage and headed for the junkyard.

Always one for 'recycling', he stopped when he sensed someone nearby.

"Whose there?"

"Nobody…"

Turning at the clearly feminine voice, he spotted the source.

She had straight, almost platinum blonde hair and half-lidded honey-colored eyes that seemed almost amused.

She seemed almost dainty-looking, like glass, but the darker scars lining her uncovered arms and an x-shaped one on her cheek showed experience in some kind of battles.

A cigarette hung from her lips, smoke billowing in the night air.

"Ya'd better watch out, though. There's some people 'ere who don't want ta leave ya be…"

Her eyes glowed, and she looked to a pile of rubble.

"Terra Tremo Eradicko."

The rubble lifted into the air, revealing a swarm of foot ninja before the rubble flew at them like a barrage of arrows.

With a small smirk on her lips, she breathed in the smoke.

"Ya'd better leave 'fere they come…"

"What about you?"

But by the way she looked at him, Don could tell she could handle herself.

"…Will I see you again, at least?"

"Maybe…Yeah, I guess…"

Standing, she lifted a hand towards the group of ninja.

"Just get outta 'ere…"

Her eyes glowed again.

"Emocha Objectia."

A beam of blue energy left her hand, hitting the ground amidst the Foot and sending them flying at the resulting explosion.

Still worried, the purple-banded turtle started running.

'I wonder if I will see her again…'

--

Patrolling, now that Kit and Hellboy had been forced to return to the BPRD, was boring.

Amy had stayed in the lair, not feeling well, and Mikey was whining.

He wanted to play his new video game, and Leo was being stubborn about their runs.

The streets seemed strangely empty of Purple Dragons, though they found plenty of other gang members.

When Don stopped to wonder why the Purple Dragons seemed to have disappeared, there was an explosion nearby.

"Forcus Nebuli!"

'It's her!'

Starting to run out of the alley, he was surprised when she ran IN, holding a little six year old girl in her arms.

Stopping in surprise as her shield died, she skidded.

"It's you…" He muttered.

Hearing gunfire, she seemed to make a decision.

"Take care 'a 'er!"

Handing the little girl over, there was another explosion.

"But-!"

She clenched her teeth, as a building rattled.

"JUST GO!"

Turning around, she ran back onto the sidewalk.

"Hero Chaa!"

A green light belied another strange attack, and Mikey looked at his purple-banded brother in confusion.

"Uh…bro?"

"She helped me…"

Looking down at the little child in his arms, he realized how similar she looked to the other girl.

She had platinum blonde hair, though it was shorter and wavy, and her eyes seemed warmer.

"A-Angie…"

Moving deeper into the shadows, Don tried to comfort the girl.

"Who's Angie?"

The child seemed to be falling asleep thanks to the adrenaline rush.

"S-Sister…"

Apparently asleep, Don held her closer before turning to his brothers.

"What do we do?"

Leo sighed, looking at the little girl.

She had soot in her hair and smudged on her little face, along with scratches.

"…We take her back…"

"But what about-?"

"I'll follow her. Tell Amy not to worry."

Not sure he liked that answer, Don turned and headed into the sewers with Mikey and Raph.

The little girl seemed to stir from the unfamiliar sounds, but settled once they entered the lair.

Amy was lying on the couch, but peeked over the back of the couch.

"Hey-! Where's Leo? And what's with the little girl?"

Flipping over the furniture with one hand, and stopping to hold her churning stomach, the cat-girl walked over.

"Seriously, did you guys kidnap her?"

"No!"

Mikey tried to smile.

"Her sister got into some trouble, and she wanted Donnie-boy here to take care of her."

Don sighed, heading for his lab.

"I'm gonna clean her up. Don't want these scratches to get infected."

Setting the child on the table, he turned to get alcohol and cotton swabs.

"…A-Angie told me about you…"

Turning back to the large, dark honey eyes, he stopped what he was doing.

"Sh-She said you were a good guy…"

"Really?"

It was more of a 'how did she know that?' really than a 'continue' really, but the child didn't seem to catch on.

"I-I'm Adie…"

"Well, Adie…I've got to clean you up…"

Walking back over, he paused.

"This'll sting a little…"

Nodding, she closed her eyes as the alcohol cleaned her scratches.

She hissed a little in pain, but hardly squirmed.

'She's already a better patient than Mikey…'

Hearing shouts from outside, he peeked out.

"What's wrong-?"

He broke off at the bloody, unconscious body of the girl who'd saved him…


	17. Chapter 17

Once Adie was bandaged up, she stayed by her sisters side on the couch

Once Adie was bandaged up, she stayed by her sisters side on the couch.

Most of the blood that had worried Don so much was not hers, but she had long cuts across her thighs, stomach, and back that were pretty deep.

Adie seemed to be practicing something, and when she seemed to do something right, her joy was deflated by the sleeping face of her sister.

"Camafled Vaporis!"

Mikey walked in and the mist surprised him.

"Hey, dudette! What did you do?"

"Sorry…"

The mist receded, and Adie gave him a sheepish little smile.

"What was that?"

"Magic."

"…COOL!"

Leo shook his head.

"There's no such thing as magic."

Adie gave an innocent look before lifting her hands.

"Benates Egates Exites!"

A small tornado went around the coffee table, and the furniture disappeared, reappearing next to Don, who jumped as he walked in from his lab.

"Adie, yer not supposed ta scare people…"

"ANGIE!"

The young child jumped on her sister in excitement, and Angie groaned in pain.

"Adie, I'm hurt…don't jump…"

"But you're okay! Aren't you?"

Looking up at the large, worried eyes, Angie's bristled exterior broke away.

"Aw…come 'ere, ya little jumpin' bean."

With a squeal of joy that woke Raph and made him fall out of his hammock, Adie hugged her pained sister.

Amy came out of Leo's bedroom from behind the turtle, and rubbed her ears.

"Did another little rat die? Will there be another funeral?"

Angie looked over the back of the couch, and she got the same bored expression that Don remembered from the junkyard a couple weeks ago.

"Oh, you're awake."

Amy put on a warm smile, making sure her claws were hidden.

"I'm Amy. And you are?"

"The name's Angie."

She looked at the turtles, not looking surprised at all.

"And ya guys would be?"

"Leonardo."

"Donatello."

"I'm Mikey!"

Adie giggled at Mikey's antics, and Angie sat up with some difficulty.

"You shouldn't move too much. You'll pull your wounds." Don warned, worried.

The night before was still fresh in his mind, and it wasn't exactly pleasant.

She'd been SOAKED in blood, and he remembered finding burns on her arms from grazing bullets.

"I'm fine. I've gotten worse."

"…I've been wondering…are you a witch?"

Someone smacked Mikey upside the head, and the orange-banded turtle whined as Raph came in, grumbling something.

Adie shook her head.

"Witches are mean. We're nice."

Angie shook her head with a smirk.

"She's still in trainin', but I sure don't use my power to hurt innocent people…"

Everyone settled down on the other seats, Amy cuddled up on her boyfriends lap.

"What exactly do ya do?" The red-banded turtle asked, trying to look uninterested.

"I try ta stop gangs. I've been tryin' ta beat on the Purple Dragons, but…"

"The big mean man came and tried to hurt me."

Angie tightened her hold on her sister.

"Damn guy burned down the apartment building…I was lucky 'nough ta get up a shielding spell 'fere it crashed on us…"

"How do you do that stuff? Can I learn?" Mikey questioned excitedly.

"Sorry, but it's kinda a family thing."

Amy looked concerned about something.

"…What about your parents?"

Adie tilted her head like a puppy before looking back at her sister.

"I never met them."

Angie sighed.

"They died when she was three…"

Amy felt sympathetic, unable to think of a life without her mom or uncles or aunts, or even the agents she'd always been surrounded with.

It was one of the worst things she could think of, besides something happening to her new family.

Uncle Abe always joked that she was as protective of her family as a mother tiger was of her cubs, and she always wondered why she shouldn't be.

There wasn't much she loved, and the people she kept close were too much to let slip away and shatter like a glass figurine.

Angie shifted, gritting her teeth as her cuts pulled.

"Is something wrong?" Don asked, looking concerned.

"Damn ass wet my cigarettes…" She growled, pulling out the packet of wet sticks and threw them onto the bricks.

"He's goin' down…"

"'E'd better watch out, then…Yer probably gonna blind him with light…" Raph scoffed.

The platinum blonde-haired girl's eyes glowed.

"Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua."

Wind seemed to build up around the red-banded turtle, and he was lifted into the air.

He was moved towards the pond, struggling, and when the glow died from her honey-colored eyes, he fell in.

Mikey fell over in laughter, holding his sides.

"I wish I could learn to do that!"

Adie giggled, clapping, as Raph pulled himself up, sputtering and growling.

Angie smirked.

"Call that a light show, tough guy?"

"…That was nothin'…"

Adie grinned.

"Can I try, An-An?"

The eldest sister grinned.

"Oh, all right. Go ahead."

"Aquata Risa Spackwa."

Water spouts came up around Raph, holding him in the water.

Once the spell ended and he pulled himself up out of the pond.

Amy was laughing along with the orange-banded turtle, but at least Leo was holding her on his lap as Mikey fell on his shell on the brick floor.

Adie giggled.

"I did it, An-An!"

"Ya've been practicin', haven't ya?"

"What would've happened if she did it wrong?" Leo asked cautiously.

Angie shrugged a bit.

"Depends on how much energy she uses. If she uses a lot, there's usually an explosion. Not enough, and there's a weird little sound wave."

"Why does that happen?" Don asked, curious now.

"Magic is hard ta control. It took years fer me ta get where I am now. Guess that's why those buttheads wanted me ta join 'em."

Her brow furrowed, and Adie leaned back against her sister's chest.

"…Then they tried to get Adie…"

Amy looked worried.

"But how would she learn?"

"Most of it is instinct. It's the actual spells that are the real trick."

Adie looked sheepish.

"I accidentally said the wrong spell once, and I blew up the bathtub…"

Angie laughed shortly.

"Imagine explainin' that ta the landlord…"

Amy grinned.

"Imagine running around an underground base being chased by a horde of cats…"

Everyone gave her a weird look.

"…What? It happened when Uncle Red put catnip in my pockets…"

"…He got back at you?"

She grinned at her boyfriend.

"He never really got over the Mr. Fluffy-Pants thing…"

Smiling slightly, Leo nuzzled her neck.

"You can be so crazy…"

"Awww…but you love me!"

Something Mikey had found out rather comically, was that whenever those two 'love birds' were together, that Amy had this little purr in her chest.

When he'd first found out, the orange-banded turtle had teased them…

A bonk on the head and being shoved head-over-heels over the coffee table fixed THAT problem…

Angie sat back again, and Adie cuddled into her sister like a little kitten.

Feeling tired and warm, the eldest sister started dozing…

Adie sat up as her sister's breathing deepened and her heartbeat slowed, and looked up at the others.

"Shhh…she's SLEEPING…"


	18. Chapter 18

With Mikey, Adie, and Amy playing on the Wii, Leo and Raph sparring in the dojo, and Don in his lab, Angie found there wasn't anything to do

With Mikey, Adie, and Amy playing on the Wii, Leo and Raph sparring in the dojo, and Don in his lab, Angie found there wasn't anything to do.

"Reanima Flordanica."

Flowers grew out of a loose brick, and she touched the petals boredly.

"How do you do that?"

Looking up at Don, she shrugged.

"I…don't really know exactly…"

Looking nervous, the purple-banded turtle averted his eyes.

"…Would you give me a demonstration? In my lab?"

Not seeing the harm, she nodded, standing up.

Looking at all of the electronics and papers scattered around, Angie quirked an eyebrow.

"Looks like Adie's room used to…"

"She used to make little gadgets?"

Angie smirked a little.

"I wouldn't say they're little…"

Sitting down in a chair as Don attached electrodes to her forehead, she gave a curious look.

"To check if using your powers affects your brainwaves."

"Oh…"

Stepping back to check his monitor, he clicked something.

"Alright…go ahead…"

"Mardickitus Levimarta."

A desk started floating as her eyes glowed, and Don stared at the screen.

"That's strange…"

"What?"

Her eyes stopped glowing that now-familiar white, and the desk hit the bricks safely.

"An-An!!"

Her older sister sense sparking, Angie headed for the door, looking out.

"Yeah?"

There was a squeal of fright, and Adie bolted towards her sister, jumping into her arms.

"Raphie's mad!!"

"What did you do?"

"Mikey tripped him and I laughed…"

Hearing a growl, Angie rolled her eyes, which started to glow.

"Forcus Nebuli."

Raph smacked into the force field head first, falling back on his shell.

As the shield fell away, Angie looked down at the turtle.

"Chasing scared little girls a hobby, tough guy?"

Holding his nose, Raph glared.

"Aw, shut up…"

Angie chuckled, putting her sister down.

The little five year old scurried away, probably to stay with Amy and Leo, where, besides her sister's arms, she felt safest.

Amy was so sweet with the little child that Adie liked her immediately, and felt safe when the cat-girl turned vicious on the red-banded turtle when he tried to pick on her.

Angie just shook her head, and walked over the still-downed turtle.

With a jump and a flip, she was at the front door.

"I'm goin' out."

"Wait, where are you going?" Mikey asked curiously, turning in his seat on the couch.

"Just gonna buy some cigarettes and clothes for Adie. Watch 'er while I'm gone…an' no sugar."

"AWWWWWWWWWW…" The orange-banded turtle whined.

With a smirk, she headed out into the sewers.

Walking at a leisurely pace and listening to the dripping water, she stopped, hearing a strange splash.

'Not gonna work…'

Eyes glowing, she made a platform of white light and stepped onto it.

Floating over the sewer water, she smirked at the footsteps.

"Twistas Hotina."

Pipes bent behind her, pointing towards the footsteps and spewing water and sewage.

With a sly smile and half-lidded eyes, she made it to the surface.

Walking through the streets with her hands in her pockets, she headed into a clothing store.

Though not one for shopping, it was a necessity that needed to be taken care of.

Going through shirts, pants, and shorts for her sister and some clothes for herself, she heard the bell over the front door ding.

Brushing hair out of her face as she held the bundle in her arms, she spotted the man who had entered.

He seemed tall, with black hair and gold eyes, and was wearing a dark suit.

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, she headed for the counter.

Something prickled her senses, and her eyes glowed slightly in the tension her muscles felt.

Paying for her things quickly, she took the bags and headed out.

With a determined gate, she headed down the streets again, stopping at a vendor to get cigarettes.

Lighting one and putting it between her lips, she went straight towards an alley.

Hearing footsteps, she stopped, turning around.

Seeing the black-haired man from the store, her eyes narrowed.

"What do ya want?"

"A proposition."

Eyes glowing in the dark, she flexed her free hand, but still tried to look nonchalant.

"What proposition?"

"I've found that you've met the half-demon Amanda?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"And if I have?"

"I want you to bring her to me."

Her hand glowed with a white sphere of energy.

"And if I say no?"

His fangs glistened in the light.

"Let's just say there is no room for such an answer…"

"Well, then this is my answer…Interdomoto Eelavadore!"

The beam of energy seemed to hit him, and there was smoke and dust flying through the air.

Not waiting to see if he was alright or not, she started running for the manhole in the back of the alley.

There was a hiss, and she turned to see him jumping for her.

"Kwista Fabeetitues!"

Fist glowing, she punched him in the face.

As he flew back, she skidded to a stop and jumped into the sewers.

"Reanima Flordanica!"

A wall of thorn-covered vines grew from the damp bricks, and she slowed as exhaustion started weighing on her.

'I shouldn't be using so much energy so soon after that beating…'

Stretching her shoulders and lifting the bags up higher, her low energy level didn't allow her to sense another presence…

Gold eyes glowed in the shadows, and they seemed to disappear into the misty darkness…

'You can't hide from me…You can't run…You'll give her to me, whether you agree to or not…'


	19. Chapter 19

"BORING…" Mikey whined, flipping through the channels on the TV

"BORING…" Mikey whined, flipping through the channels on the TV.

Adie was sitting next to him, looking just as bored.

"An-An! I'm BORED…"

Angie stopped on the now-familiar walk to Don's lab.

Whenever she was bored now, she'd always head there and talk with the purple-banded turtle.

Though she'd had to drop out of school when she had to support her sister, that didn't mean she couldn't hold an intelligent conversation.

"Well, go find somethin' ta do."

"But AN-AN…"

"I can't make fun pop outta thin air, jumpin' bean…"

"BUT-!"

Adie stopped when she saw her sister had walked off, and sighed.

"…Wanna play a game?"

Seeing the mischievous look on Mikey's face, she smiled.

"What game?"

Five minutes later…

"MIKEY!! ADIE!! GET YER BUTTS BACK 'ERE!!"

Both were running for their lives, and Adie jumped onto her sister in the lab as Mikey hid behind his purple-banded brother.

Angie sighed again, eyes glowing.

"Twista Combitines."

The large energy-made cobra wound around them, and Raph, once again, smacked into it face first and fell back on his shell.

The cobra disappeared, and Angie gave her sister and Mikey a hard look.

"Did ya guys paint 'is shell pink?"

Both gave innocent looks.

"MAYBE…"

The seventeen year old smacked her forehead, and turned to the red-banded turtle.

"Sorry 'bout that, tough guy. Force 'a habit. Need any help getting' the pink off yer shell?"

Mikey snorted slightly in laughter, but the glare from his angry brother shut him up pretty fast.

Amy stepped into the doorway, looking confused.

"What did Mikey do now?"

"What makes you think it was me?" Mikey replied, trying to look insulted.

Amy lifted Raph into a sitting position, and looked at his shell.

"…It says 'Mikey was here' in orange…RIGHT near his butt…"

"…Mikey, yer so dead!"

Mikey jumped behind Angie with Adie, and the eldest girl smacked her forehead.

Leo was walking by when he saw the blob of pink, and he stopped, back-tracking in order to get a better look.

"…Did Adie finger-paint your shell, Raph?"

"I don't need this from ya right now, Fearless…"

Amy smacked him upside the head.

"No getting snippy, Mr. Pink-Shell. Now head to the bathroom and wash it off before Master Splinter sees you and wonders what's happened to your brain…"

With grumbles and evil death glares at the two troublemakers, he headed for the showers.

Feeling relieved for a moment, both looked up innocently at the unhappy looks they were receiving from the others.

Adie put on the cutest little face.

"What is it, An-An?"

Darker honey eyes narrowed.

"Oh, ya know what ya two did…"

Don sighed.

"And, Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off my papers…"

"Oh…"

Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, dude…"

Amy smirked, leaning on her boyfriend.

"May I ask why you two tried to make Raph commit homicide?"

"We were bored." Adie answered matter-of-factly.

Leo frowned.

"If you two were so bored, why didn't you do something productive and train?"

Mikey smiled slyly.

"So, you're version of training is making out with your girlfriend?"

Both blushed, and Amy threw a book, hitting the orange-banded turtle square in the forehead.

He fell back on his shell, and Adie laughed at the humor of it all before turning worried and making sure he was alright.

Angie grinned, high-fiving the cat-girl.

"Nice shot."

"I try."

Don sighed, sitting in his chair.

"Can you guys leave before Mikey breaks something?"

"OHHHHH…What's THIS button do?"

"MIKEY!!"

Angie jumped, tackling the orange-banded turtle, and growled.

"Blow up the lab, and I'll have yer shell as an ornament over the TV. Got it?"

Looking scared and surprised all at once, Mikey nodded.

"Good. Now get outta 'ere!"

He scurried away to the TV, and Adie looked unsure before following him at a more leisurely pace.

Amy grabbed Leo's hand, smiling as she dragged him off to 'train', as she always said.

Angie settled on the little bunk bed, and sighed.

"So…what are ya workin' on?"

"Raph's wanted a modification for his bike…And after that, I think he deserves it…"

Angie chuckled, pulling the cigarette from her lips.

"I think Mikey's a bad influence on Adie…"

"He's a bad influence on everyone…" Don joked.

"That's true…"

Leaning back on her hands, she closed her eyes, not noticing that Don was starting to stare.

When she shifted, he averted his eyes with a blush on his cheeks, when something crashed outside.

"I'M OKAY!" They heard Amy shout, sounding embarrassed.

There was a stunned shout from Mikey, and, not two minutes later, the orange-banded turtle walked in with Adie.

He had a stunned look on his face, but Adie just looked confused.

"An-An, why were Leo and Amy hugging each other on the floor?"

Angie looked confused, and worried.

"What were they doing?"

"Well, Leo's hand was up her shirt, and she was moaning and-."

"Don't!"

Angie took her sister's shoulders in a determined hold.

"NEVER do that. EVER."

"But why can they?"

"They're together. But don't you EVER do that."

"But what are they-?"

"You'll never know! EVER!"

Mikey still seemed stunned.

"D-Donnie…"

"…Oh my God…they weren't…"

"They were…and they broke a weapons rack…"

Don groaned.

"Oh dear…"

Angie turned to Mikey.

"Ya two go watch cartoons. LOTS of cartoons."

Mikey nodded.

"Got it, dudette! LOTS of cartoons!"

He ran out of the room, dragging Adie behind him.

Angie turned to the purple-banded turtle, returning her cigarette to her lips.

"…Let's just hope THAT never happens 'gain…"

--

Embarrassment forgotten for now, Amy pulled down the blue-banded turtle for another kiss.

"…M-Maybe we shouldn't do this now…we might get caught again…"

His words warmed her cheek, and she put on a stubborn look.

"Leo, are you scared?"

"No! I just…"

He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"…I don't want to accidentally hurt you…"

Taking his face in her 'paws', she sighed.

"You won't hurt me, Leo…I'm made of tougher stuff…"

Nuzzling his cheek to reassure him, she let her tail wrap around his thigh.

"…Just don't leave me…"

Burying his face into her hair, and feeling her ears lay back, he nodded.

"I promise I won't…"

Slipping her shorts down from her hips and feeling her remove his belt and unstrap his katana, he smiled, the scent of vanilla filling his senses.

"…I love you, Amy…"

Their lips connected, and she smiled as her back arched.

"I love you too, Leo…"

'I love you more than life itself…'


	20. Chapter 20

"But I wanna go for a walk

"But I wanna go for a walk!" Adie begged, giving her sister the puppy-dog eyes.

"It's too dangerous by yerself, and I'm busy makin' a bike with Donnie."

Amy, hearing the argument with her sensitive ears, walked up a bit warily.

"Hey, Angie…I could take her."

The platinum blonde-haired girl turned to the half-demon.

"Ya'd do that fer me?"

"Hey, we're all together down here. I'd be happy to do it." Amy assured.

"I'll just need to get some stuff."

Pulling on a long black leather coat over her black biker shorts and white belly shirt, she tied it off at the waist.

Tying a black bandana over her ears, she smiled and grabbed Adie's hand.

"We'll be back in half an hour." She promised, and the two headed out into the sewers and were soon topside.

With a spring in her step, Adie skipped across the sidewalk, Amy grinning at the cute little child.

Her ears perked under her bandana, searching for any suspicious sounds.

When the six year old stopped in front of a toy store window, Amy leaned against the wall and watched the passerby.

Seeing one watching the pair, moonlight eyes narrowed.

"Adie…"

"Yeah?" The child asked distractedly.

"I think we should keep moving…"

Looking up innocently, the honey-eyed child tilted her head.

"…Is something wrong?"

"No…"

'At least, not yet…'

Pulling the child along, she felt her ears lay back as footsteps seemed to follow them.

'Hell…'

Picking up the pace, she felt Adie tighten her hold.

"A-Amy…"

"What?"

"I-It's him…"

Something about the terror in the child's voice made her tail bristle under her long coat, and she turned sharply into an alley.

"Get on." She ordered, crouching down to let Adie jump on.

Focusing her strength into her legs, she jumped straight onto a rooftop above them.

Landing in a neat crouch, she stood up to see the roof covered in thugs.

"Aw, shit…"

The roof seemed to shudder, and she saw Hun.

"…Double shit…"

She felt Adie shake against her skin.

"…Triple shit topped with killer bees…"

Letting the child wrap her legs around her waist, she let her claws slide out like swords sliding free of their sheathes.

"Alright, who's first? I've got a deadline to meet."

A thug ran at her with a jagged pipe, and she caught it easily.

Twisting it in her hold, she smashed her fist into his nose.

As he flew back, at least three more charged.

With a smirk and balled fists, she did a hurricane kick and smacked all three away.

"Oh, come on! I thought you guys could do better than that!" She taunted, bouncing from one foot to the other like a boxer.

"At this rate, I won't even break a sweat!"

The whole group got angry, and charged at once.

Jumping up and bouncing off some heads, she flipped and did a roundhouse kick while upside down.

Adie clung like a monkey, face buried in the girls shoulder.

"You know, NOW I know why my mom tells me not to taunt…"

She punched one guy in the gut before bringing her foot up and hitting another guy below the belt.

"It always gets me into trouble…"

Swinging around and smacking a couple more away, she backed up to the edge of the rooftop.

"…Aw, hell…" She muttered.

"…Adie…can you do that spell?"

"Wh-Which one?"

"The mist one…quick."

Adie nodded, trying to concentrate and stop her stuttering.

"Camafled Vaporis…"

As the mist thickened, Amy turned and tensed her legs.

Another jump sent her to the next rooftop, and she hit the concrete running.

Shadows were following her, and she tried to move faster.

Adie screamed, and Amy whirled around to kick a katana off course as her other foot came towards the ninja's temple.

Landing on her feet after the difficult maneuver, she growled as more ninja surrounded them.

"Dear lord who art in heaven, why me?!"

Three katana and naginata came at her at once, she caught one blade between her 'paws' and kicked the other two away.

Putting one foot down, she pulled the naginata free of its owner.

Twirling it, she knocked all three in the head and skidded back.

"Can't give me a break, can you?"

She blocked a sai, and kicked him hard where the sun CERTAINLY doesn't shine.

"Guess not…"

She shrugged.

"Well, that's your problem now…"

Something made the roof shake, and she shook her head.

"Here's comes the elephant…INCOMING!"

Ducking below his HUGE fist, she smacked the back of his knee with the heel of her foot.

Swerving away as he fell, she let Adie in her arms as the poor child cried in fright.

"Aw, it's alright, sweetie…" She soothed, backing up.

There was a rumbling growl, and Hun's fist swung at her again.

On protective instinct, she turned her back towards the blow, taking it full-force.

With a cry of pain, she flew forward.

Arms around Adie in a safe hold, she landed on her side and gritted her teeth as the concrete scratched at her.

"Ah…I hate roofs…"

About to sit up and flip to her feet, Amy stopped when Adie was ripped from her hold.

"ADIE!"

With a snarl and darkening eyes, she jumped for the giant of a man, only to get smacked away again.

Something caught her, and she looked down to see wind.

"…Uh?"

"Interdomoto Eelavadore!"

A beam of energy smacked into Hun's side, but he didn't release the child in his hold.

Angie landed on the rooftop, the calm expression on her face losing to the rage in her eyes.

"I told ya never ta touch 'er…"

"I'm not about to take orders from YOU."

Taking the cigarette from her lips, the platinum blonde-haired girl dropped it on the ground and ground on it with her shoe.

"Maybe ya should…"

Her eyes glowed violently.

"Kwista Fabeetitues!"

Fists glowing, Angie punched the ground.

It shattered like glass, and Amy jumped to her feet.

Running forward, she would've gotten to little Adie if a Foot ninja hadn't tackled her.

"F!" She cursed, punching him in the jaw.

Angie ran forward with glowing hands, looking like a raged demon.

"Menaa Dorong!"

A beam of hit smacked into Hun from behind, and jumped at him.

He smacked his fist into her stomach, and she flew back.

Grabbing the edge of the roof, she hung there a moment in order to catch her breath.

Flipping back up, she saw the ninja retreating with the mountain of a man.

"ADIE!"

"AN-AN!!"

Eyes glowing like a white wildfire, she started running.

"Emocha Objectia!"

The blue beam of light barely missed, and she tried to speed up.

Tripping over a pipe, she fell hard on the roof.

'HELL!'

Struggling to get up and realizing she was running low on energy, she growled.

'Not now! NOT NOW!'

"REANIMA DINAMICA!"

Sparks flew from her skin violently white, and the air around her lit up with the snapping sounds.

But the power died, and she nearly fell forward when arms managed to grab hold of her.

"Angie, it's gonna be okay…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she closed her lids and choked down a sob as the turtle shifted to let her rest against his plastron.

"I-I lost 'er…I-I couldn't protect 'er…"

The purple-banded turtle tightened his hold, resting his chin on her head as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"…We'll get her back, Angie…"

"I-I…I can't do this alone, Donnie…"

His heartbeat picked up speed, and he closed his eyes.

"You won't have to…not as long as I'm here…"


	21. Chapter 21

"OH, I'm gonna kill him

"OH, I'm gonna kill him! Where's my sword? I'm cutting his balls off and throwing them into the Hudson! Then I'll get Uncle Red to beat the shit out of him! And then-!"

"AMY!"

She stopped her rant and stared blankly at the four turtles, Don still comforting Angie.

"What? I'm just plotting some well-meaning tort-Killi-…Fun?"

Leo quirked an eye-ridge at her, and she smiled sheepishly.

"And what was this about Hellboy being there?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Well, I kinda called him…He's on a mission now, but once that's done, he'll be coming to help."

"And yer mom?" Raph asked.

"She's in Africa…"

"Ah…"

Don glared at them, making the four shut up.

"Now's not the time. Can't you see she's hurt?"

"It's okay, Donnie…" Angie assured.

"I don't wan' 'em ta be depressed, too…"

"No-No! You have a right to be!" Amy replied.

"Those creeps deserve a swift kick in the a-!"

She spotted Splinter's disapproving look.

"Butt…"

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Angie pulled from the purple-banded turtle, eyes red from unshed tears.

"…I've gotta go…"

"Angie, you're not strong enough-!"

"I've got to, Donny."

Standing up, she headed straight for the door.

Don grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Donnie-."

"You're not going alone." He interrupted determinedly, strapping his Bo staff onto his shell.

"Donnie…"

Her normally tough eyes softened, and she tightened her hold on his hand.

"…Thanks, Donnie…"

The two headed out into the sewers, and Amy's ears went back in worry as the purple-banded turtle grabbed his Bag 'a Tricks on the way out.

"…I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Her Spidey Senses are tingling!" Mikey joked.

She bonked him upside the head.

"I'm being serious!"

Splinter sighed.

"…It is dangerous for them both…"

"I'm going." Amy stated determinedly, standing up.

"But-!"

"Leo, I'm gonna have a sword and LOTS of sharp little things that HURT, I'll be perfectly fine this time."

Heading into the blue-banded turtle's room, everyone was silent.

"…What's she doin'?" Raph asked.

When Amy stepped back out at least ten minutes later, everyone's eyes widened.

Much like what her mom still wore for her own monster-hunting missions, she had on tight leather pants with holsters on both thighs, one holding shuriken and the other holstering a gun.

She even had on nearly knee-length high-heeled boots with hidden compartments for kunai, and had a white tube top.

With her sword strapped to her back, she grabbed her nearly ankle-length black leather coat.

"Anybody coming with me, or am I doing this alone?"

Leo practically jumped up, but Raph and Mikey weren't far behind.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled off her swords sheath so she could put on her coat and tie it off at the waist.

Once everything was secure, she started braiding her long white hair.

"And you're wearing that WHY?" Leo asked, feeling just a bit jealous.

"This is what I always wear on missions, honey." She assured, smiling at him.

"I can't help that I'm so hot boys can't control their hormones."

The blue-banded turtle glared at his brothers, who immediately looked away.

Mikey even started whistling, hoping to look innocent of such an act.

Anyway…

Back with Angie and Don…

"Ya didn't have ta come…"

"I wanted to."

Her hand glowed, leading the way through the dark tunnels.

Though her eyes glowed the same white color, they still seemed dark with something primal and vicious.

"Angie…I'm sure she's fine…"

She lowered her eyes, and her non-glowing hand tightened over his own.

"…I know that…but I'm still worried…"

"You have every right to be…she's your little sister…"

Seeing her shoulders were still tense, he sped up his pace to be beside her.

"…You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?"

"…Only if they get in my way…"

He stopped, and she pulled a moment before realizing he wasn't about to budge.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Angie."

"I won't be."

Holding her face in his hands steadily, he tried not to be intimidated by the dark fire in her eyes.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"But I…"

"Promise me."

Not wanting to hurt him, and seeing the worry in his eyes, she nodded.

"…I promise…but ya've gotta let me do this my way…"

His hold loosened, but neither broke contact.

"What are you going to do?"

"…Just hang back, a'right? Don't interfere until I tell ya ta…"

Still looking concerned, Don nodded.

"…Just…be careful, alright?"

With a slight nod, she grabbed his hand as it fell from her cheek.

"…I promise…"

--

The warehouse seemed abandoned, dark, but was swarming with Purple Dragons.

"I'm goin'…"

"I'll be there if you need me." The purple-banded turtle assured as she clenched her teeth over a cigarette.

"…A'right…"

Moving from the dark alley and into the streetlamp-lit street, she tried to look nonchalant.

It was her mask, her armor, and there was never a time when it didn't work.

The guard let her in, her baggy sweater able to give the appearance of hiding a tattoo.

Once inside, she pulled the hood on and hid her bright hair.

There was a ring in the center, and she looked around with narrowed eyes.

The bleachers were full, and she spotted a familiar, lumbering form.

Her eyes started to glow, but she hid the sight by tilting her head downward.

"Hey, are ya new?"

Turning to the voice, she spotted a muscular-looking bald man with his dragon tattoo across his head.

"Yeah…I guess ya could say that…"

"Where's yer tattoo? Don't ya have one?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she shook her head.

"Nope."

"Newbie's ain't allowed in here."

"Well, then that's a good thing."

"Wha-?"

A beam of white smacked into his chest, and she gave him a blank look as her hand still glowed.

"'Cause I ain't a newbie…"

Some surprised gangsters charged at her with chains and pipes, and she smirked.

"Twista Combitines."

The large energy cobra blocked their blows, and smacked them away with a hiss.

It scared the crap out of the others before it disappeared, and she pulled down her hood.

"Where's Hun?"

"We ain't gonna tell a freak!" One shouted.

Lifting her hand, an energy projection flew from it, wrapping around the mans throat like a clawed hand.

"I ain't 'ere ta play games wit' ya retards. Now where is 'e." She stated darkly.

The smirk on the man's face wasn't comforting in the least.

"Look behind ya, princess…"

The energy snapped, fading, as she spun around to find a fist flying for her.

"Kwista Fabeetitues!"

Both fists smashed together, and there seemed to be a shockwave before Angie skidded back.

"Where is she?" She demanded, fists glowing as brightly as the rage in her eyes.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

She heard the taunting in his voice, and her hands glowed brighter.

"TELL ME!"

The power in her almost burned…

"MENAA DORONG!"

The heat smacked into him hard enough to hit him back, and the smell of burned flesh made her rage flare with bloodlust.

But she felt a stare on her that felt familiar and calming, and the bloodlust faded enough so she had control again.

"Tell me where she is, or I'll do worse than burn ya…" She warned.

He smirked as smoke rose from his chest, and she tensed.

"Maybe I don't know where she is…Ever thought of that, princess?"

Gritting her teeth over her cigarette again, she tried not to growl.

"Yer the one that took 'er, asshole, let's not try playing mind games. If ya don't know where she is, ya better tell me who can."

"You won't need to look far for that."

Turning around, she glared at the man who'd followed her through the streets only a few days ago.

"So yer the one that ordered the monkey ta take 'er…"

"I gave you a proposition, and you refused. I needed leverage to make you agree."

"…Well, let's make somethin' clear…"

The ground around her cracked into a crater as the energy in her spiked.

"Ya never touch my sister…"

Raising a hand, the energy spiked.

"Emocha Objectia!"

The beam of blue energy smacked into him, and the smoke filled the large room.

Her eyes narrowed as the figure seemed almost unaffected by the blast.

"That may work on a human, but not a vampire…"

She tensed, eyes still dark.

"Now, if you bring the half-demon to me, I'll return your sister, safe and sound."

Something shifted in the shadows.

She knew what it was…

"No."

"Not even for her safety?"

Her hands glowed so brightly you couldn't even see the individual digits anymore.

"Ya hurt 'er, an' I'll-!"

"You'll what? Blast me?"

He chuckled.

"As you can see, that won't work…"

"I'll make sure ya burn in hell if ya do anythin' ta 'er!" She growled, feeling the cigarette grind between her teeth.

Spitting it out in contempt, she flexed her fingers.

"Just try it."

She clenched her hands into fists.

"Gladly…"

She raised her hands.

"Galeaus Disruptus!"

Wind swirled around her, sharp as blades, and she controlled them with a flick of a finger.

They slammed into the vampire, tearing at his clothes, but he himself seemed unaffected.

Angie almost snarled, but was caught off guard when he lunged for her.

"Twista Combitines!"

The snake seemed to shatter like glass when he hit it, and she was knocked onto her back.

His fangs bit into her shoulder, and she cried out as her energy seemed to be sucked away.

"It tastes wonderful…Life force always tastes better when the victim is surprised…"

She kicked at him, but it felt like she hit stone.

"Hero Chaa!"

The green blast seemed weaker than usual, and she hardly found the strength to raise her arms.

"Don't worry…I won't kill you…"

She tried to struggle, and the vampire smirked, getting up.

"But I may let my friend here have some fun before he brings you along…"

He turned, walking away, as she sat up, blood seeping from her shoulder.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, she growled.

"Ya better not hurt 'er! Ya hear me?"

A large hand grabbed her wounded shoulder, lifting her up.

"Of course not. You're job is to survive."

He seemed to disappear, and a fist smacked into her stomach.

Stumbling to keep her footing, another punch landed on her cheek.

Her legs shook from weakness, and she hardly kept them under her as more blows rained down.

With her energy so low, she couldn't risk a spell, so she had to take the beating.

When her back hit a wall, she knew she was in for it.

'Adie…'

The next blow sent her to ground, head ringing…

'I'm so sorry…'

His foot slammed down on her back, and a week cry escaped her lips…

'I'm so sorry I couldn't protect ya…'

Something knocked Hun off her, and she looked up slightly to see a flash of green and purple…

'Donnie…'

Her vision started to be eaten by darkness, and her eyelids fluttered…

'I'm sorry…I broke my promise…'

But she could do one thing to help…

With the last of her breath and energy, she concentrated…

"Camafled…Vaporis…"

As the mist cooled her skin, she slipped into the darkness…


	22. Chapter 22

"Angie

"Angie?"

The voice felt so…DISTANT…

"Angie, wake up."

She almost didn't want to wake up…

But the voice sounded to WARM…

"Angie, please…you've got to wake up…"

She was near something warm and hard…

She snuggled into it, wanting to get rid of the cold eating at her heart…

"Angie…"

Her eyes opened blearily to the light, and it took a moment for her vision to focus.

"Donnie?"

He tried to smile, and she shifted slightly.

"You got pretty banged up…"

His fingers brushed the bruise on her face, and she flinched.

Pulling back, the purple-banded turtle looked apologetic.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know…"

"…I needed ta know where she was…"

Don sighed, and tightened the bandage on her shoulder.

"…You scared me, you know…when you burned him…"

He lowered his eyes, unwilling to stare at her honey-colored eyes.

"…I thought I'd lost you to that weird rage in your eyes…I'm glad you didn't…"

Lifting her unwounded hand, she touched his cheek lightly.

"…Ya won't lose me, Donnie…"

He blushed, but didn't pull back.

"…I think that's all I was worrying about the whole way back…You were hardly breathing…"

"…I'm sorry…"

His dark eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"…I did something really stupid, didn't I? …And I wasn't as careful as I should've been…As I normally would've been…"

"I don't blame you…" He assured, leaning closer unconsciously.

"…But…"

"Don't blame yourself…"

Angie closed her eyes as his breath warmed her lips and neck, thawing out the frozen ice that had somehow lodged itself in her.

Abruptly moving up, she captured his lips with her own.

Surprised at first, Don eventually closed his eyes as he returned the intimate gesture.

The two only pulled apart when something hit the floor, and they turned to see a stunned Mikey and a surprised Raph.

"…Shell! Donnie, too!" Raph complained.

"None 'a the girls we meet go fer the good turtles!"

"Yeah! I mean, come on! I'm the most handsome!"

SMACK!!

"OW!! RAPH…"

Don blushed, and Angie sat up to give a stern look.

"Look, if ya two walk away like ya saw nothin', I'll make brownies."

Mikey's eyes grew wide.

"BROWNIES!? SURE!!"

Grabbing Raph, the orange-banded turtle ran out, and Don quirked an eye-ridge at the girl below him.

"And why'd you do that?"

She smirked slyly.

"How else are we supposed ta keep kissin'?"

Blushing, the purple-banded turtle didn't resist when she pulled him down for another kiss…

--

"She shouldn't have done something so irresponsible!"

"She was trying to find her sister!"

"She didn't have to get herself killed while she was at it!"

"She didn't care! Her sister was more important than her own safety!"

"She almost got killed! And for what?"

"IF SOMEONE HAD HURT YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED IF I DIED!!"

The blue-banded turtle stopped his tirade, stunned, as the anger faded from familiar blue eyes.

"Leo…I love you to death, but you just don't GET it sometimes…"

"Amy…"

"If anything happened to you…I don't know what I'd do…"

Claws slowly sheathing themselves and tail relaxing, her eyes softened with tears.

"I…I don't think I could take it…"

"Amy…Nothing's going to happen…"

"How do you know?" She demanded softly, a tear falling from her lashes.

Wiping it away, he looked soft.

"…Because I love you, Amy…"

A hiccup still escaped her as she forced down a sob, and he tried to kiss away her tears.

Unable to hold back the salty liquid, she hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, he headed for his room.

"It's alright…I won't let anyone hurt you…"


	23. Chapter 23

The lair, though cozy, was continuously crowded

The lair, though cozy, was continuously crowded.

Raph took any chance he could find to get out of there, and ran through the city looking for some good fights.

He was near Central Park when a large shadow caught his eye in the bushes and trees.

Jumping down, he saw the four-legged shadow stop, cowering back like a large, shaggy dog.

"Hey…I ain't gonna hurt ya…"

It WAS a large dog, but with shaggy light brown fur and almost terrified green eyes.

It looked more like a wolf than a dog, and he would've gone closer if a girl hadn't jumped beside the creature.

"What do you want?"

Her deep purple eyes were as cold as her voice, and her long black hair framed an almost unhealthy-pale face.

"Look, what's with the dog?"

"Nothing-!"

The girl stopped, as if hearing something.

"Not again…"

At least thirty Foot ninja surrounded them, and Raph whipped out his sai.

The large dog snarled warningly, hiding behind the girl with her ears back and tail between her legs.

The girl seemed to grow claws, and she hissed, baring fangs.

When the ninja struck, the girl moved with almost calculated quickness, cutting them open easily.

The wolf backed up, snapping only when they got too close.

When one came up behind Raph as he blocked a few katana, the wolf pounced, digging her fangs into the ninja's arm.

She was knocked off, however, and when she lay motionless under a tree, the form shuddered.

Looking surprised, the red-banded turtle's eyes widened as the wolf became a small girl.

Unfortunately, since said girl used to be a wolf, she wasn't exactly…CLOTHED…

"SHAI!"

The other girl jumped to her friends aid, and lifted her up carefully.

"Damn it, Shai…I told you to be careful…"

The black-haired girl looked up at the turtle, and sighed.

"Follow me."

With a jump, she was up in the trees and gone in a flash.

With a jump, he was after her, more for curiosity than running from a fight.

When the girl seemed satisfied, she stopped on a thick branch, shielding her friend as he landed behind her.

"…You're not with them, are you?"

"Yeah, that's why they attacked me." Raph replied sarcastically.

"Look, seriously. Are ya two a'right?"

Her eyes looked strangely blank, and she shook her head.

"Shai's hurt…"

"…Ya have somewhere safe ta go?"

She shook her head, her hair brushing the bark.

"Look…just come wit' me…"

Looking uncertain, she eventually nodded.

After all, he trusted her enough to follow her before, so why shouldn't she give a bit of that trust?

Following him, she stopped at the manhole, feeling Shai twitch at the stench.

She eventually jumped down, and looked around worriedly as they walked through the tunnels.

Walking into the lair, a white light caught their attention.

Backing up slightly, she squinted her eyes.

Raph rolled his.

"Come on, Donnie-boy. Stop the light-show."

Don and Angie pulled apart, the later looking slightly embarrassed and ruffled.

"Wait. Who are they?" Don questioned.

Amy peeked in, ears erect.

"Oh God-! I'll get some clothes!"

Running out, she came back to give the clothes to the brunette as she slowly regained consciousness.

As she was redressed in the bathroom, the others came in, asking Raph what was going on.

The shy, green-eyed girl peeked out, her hair wild, as her friend walked out past her.

"Come on, Shai."

"B-But Chikara…"

"Come on. They won't bite."

Shai timidly stepped out, only to hide behind her friend.

Chikara was of average height, and seemed rather gifted in the bust region.

She seemed rather average, but her blank purple eyes and silky hair gave the appearance of something hidden.

Shai, on the other hand, was small and rather thin, though she was developed rather well body-wise.

Her wild hair was long, and seemed to match the feral wilderness hidden deep in her green eyes.

Unlike her friend, who was unnaturally pale, she was rather tan, as if she'd spent most of her time out in the sunlight.

"I think it's time we got explanations done with." Amy chimed in, trying to put on a warm smile so Shai wouldn't be scared anymore.

Chikara led her friend to the couch, and Mikey plopped down beside the black-haired girl.

She quirked an eyebrow at his energy, but didn't comment.

"SO…What exactly are you guys?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I'm a vampire." Chikara answered simply.

"My name's Chikara, but I prefer Chi."

"And you?" Amy coaxed of the other girl.

"I-I'm Shai…I-I'm a werewolf…"

Don looked intrigued.

"Really? And I always thought vampires and werewolves were evil."

"Depends on how they're raised." Chi replied.

"They tend to raise werewolves like feral dogs, with beatings and small cages, and teach vampires to feast on the life force of humans."

"Life force?" Angie asked.

"I thought vampires feasted on blood."

"Not exactly. But we use our fangs to break the skin. Life force flows in the same veins as blood, but it's strongest in the chest or throat."

She paused for a moment, looking between the other two girls.

"It's strong in you both…"

"In us?" Amy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You're a half-demon and half-angel. To vampires, you're a delicacy."

"…Nice to know…"

"Don't worry about me. I don't drink the life force of sentient beings."

"…Poor cats…"

"Hey! I like cats." Chi answered almost indignantly.

Klunk happened to jump on her lap after that, purring.

"See?"

Angie sighed, shaking her head.

"Well…that would explain why I have magic…an' why I couldn't use much after that vampire sunk 'is fangs inta me…"

Purple eyes snapped to attention.

"Another vampire?"

Seeing the intensity in the girls eyes, Mikey nodded.

"Yeah. He's been messing with them."

"Great…he's here already…" She muttered darkly, and Shai flinched.

"Ya know him?" Raph asked.

"…He's my older brother…"

Seeing the surprised looks, she raised her hand reassuringly.

"I'm nothing like him, and trust me, he doesn't like that."

"Why?" Mikey asked curiously.

"We're of a powerful breed of vampire, and he's obsessed with taking over the world."

"…And what's his plan now? Annoying the hell out of me?" Amy almost growled.

"…Not really…"

Chi sighed.

"Look, whose your mom?"

"Kitrian."

"…Her REAL name."

Looking confused, Amy shrugged.

"She said something about being Assarishita when she was younger…"

Purple eyes widened slightly, and Shai covered her eyes, almost like hiding from something.

"Look…You're mom was the guardian of the gate to Hell…Her life force kept it closed, and she had great power thanks to it."

"…What do you mean by 'had'?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Whenever a guardian has a child, they pass on the duty to them. YOU'RE connected to the gate, and my brother wants to drink all your life force so he can be all-powerful."

"…No catches?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"One."

Everyone looked at the black-haired girl.

"…She has to be a virgin."

Blushing now, Amy leaned back.

"Um…why?"

"Well, most people try to keep the guardian a virgin because, after their first time…uh…you know…they get pregnant…"

All of their eyes went wide, and Amy jumped up.

"OH MY GOD!!"

Bolting to the bathroom, Chi watched with a strangely calm face.

"…She's not a virgin anymore, is she?"

"Nope. Fearless 'ere popped the cherry."

"RAPH." Leo snapped, looking embarrassed.

"Better not let Yokoshima find out."

Shai nodded, trembling slightly.

"H-He'll be MAD…"

Don stood up.

"I'd better set up some equipment in my lab…"

Silence…

For about a minute…

"LEO!!"

Jumping to his feet in surprise, the blue-banded turtle was gone, and Raph leaned back, chuckling.

"He's whipped…"

Mikey nodded, grinning.

Chi rolled her eyes at both of them, but Shai seemed more relaxed now.

The purple-eyed girl watched her friends subtle body language, quirking an eyebrow…

'I wonder…'


	24. Chapter 24

"HA

"HA! No one can defeat the hero of time!" Mikey exclaimed, whipping Raph's shell in Super Smash Bros. Brawl…

AGAIN…

"I'm the undefeated champion of Brawl and the Battle Nexus!"

"…Let me take a shot."

Both looked up at Chi, who grabbed a GameCube controller before sitting down.

"Alrighty, then. Who are you gonna be?"

"Jigglypuff…"

Both turtles looked at her wide-eyed, thinking she wasn't serious.

With the customary blank expression, she returned the look.

"What?"

Silence…

For about three seconds…

Both brothers almost fell over laughing, scaring the bejeezus out of poor Shai, who was in the kitchen drinking tea with Splinter.

Chi's eyes narrowed until they stopped laughing, and her body seemed tense.

"Are you two done?"

Shai could sense the anger in her friends tone, and shrank slightly into her chair.

The two turtles regained control of themselves, especially when an exceedingly cranky Amy glared at them from Don's lab.

When Mikey squeaked, it turned into a Death Glare, and they turned to the TV like they hadn't done anything.

It was only when she receded that they relaxed, and Chi rolled her eyes.

"She's got YOU whipped…"

"Aw, shut up…" Raph grumbled as the game started.

Two minutes later…

"…The hero of time lost…to Jigglypuff…"

"How did Wario get 'is ass handed ta 'im by a pink marshmallow?!"

Chi just gave a somewhat triumphant look before getting up.

"It's not about the character, but the person who controls them. It's a basic principle."

Mikey scrunched up his beak in thought before jumping up.

"Wait, Chi! Let's play another game! PLEASE?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

He put on the Chibi Turtle Eyes.

"PLEASE?!"

Amy glared at the closed door, and Leo tried to comfort her.

"Amy, it's not the end of the world. I mean, your mom was pregnant, and look at her!"

Angie's eyes narrowed.

"What is there to look at, Donatello?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just saying that she doesn't have any signs of it anymore."

"Uh-huh…"

Amy sighed irritably.

"Look, let's get this over with before I start puking again…"

"Alright, alright…I ran some tests, just to be sure, and…"

He held up some papers.

"You're pregnant."

"Right. I knew that. THAT'S WHERE THE MORNING SICKNESS CAME FROM, GENIUS!"

"Amy, calm down." Leo soothed, nuzzling her neck.

"…I'm not going to break anything…" She kept repeating, trying not to show her large claws.

"Mood swings already…" Don noted.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MOOD SWINGS!"

Leo held back his girlfriend, and Angie sighed.

"Let that be a lesson, Donnie." She said to the shaking turtle hiding behind her.

"Never mention mood swings to a pregnant woman…"

"I-I think I get that…"

It seemed weird when her anger turned to tears, and Leo tried to stop them.

"I-I'm gonna be a blimp, Leo! I'll probably float around New York!"

Mikey peeked in.

"Don't be silly, dudette! You won't float around!"

His grin turned mischievous.

"You'll be too heavy for that!"

She gave him an angry look, and turned on Leo's lap to face the blue-banded turtle.

"Can you hurt him for me?"

"Anything for you."

She got up to let him go give his running brother a lecture, when an aged, wise voice came from the doorway.

"Is something the matter? Or is this sickness worse than I believed?"

Amy backed up a little, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Um…stomach virus?"

She caught the disbelieving look.

"…Don't tell my mom. She'll have a fit."

He sighed, looking at both of them.

"I didn't think I'd have to have such a talk with you two…"

"Well, since we're kinda past that…Can I go to the bathroom?"

Amy had one hand over her mouth and another on her stomach as she said this, and she bolted for the bathroom after the elderly rat nodded.

Shai watched from the kitchen, tea still in hand, when something fell near her.

With a startled yelp and a jump, she fell out of her chair and hardly saved her tea.

"Ya 'kay?"

Looking up at the red-banded turtle, the werewolf blushed darkly, sitting up.

"I-I'm okay…J-Just got st-startled…"

"Ya shouldn't be so jumpy."

She looked up sharply when he offered his hand to help her up.

She smiled in thanks, and took the offered hand, lifting herself up.

Raph blushed lightly at the smile on her face.

Instead of timid and afraid, like she'd been for the last few days, it was trusting and gentle.

But it moved like the wind, and was soon gone.

She blushed, looking down, and he realized he was still holding her hand.

Meaning to let go quickly, he instead let her smooth hand slip over his calloused palm slowly.

It felt like silk on his skin, and the blush on her cheeks seemed almost…

Cute…

"And what are YOU two doing?"

Both turned to see Mikey, a teasing look on his face.

Shai blushed darker, and seemed to stumble over her words.

"I-I've gotta g-go!"

Raph growled at his brother once the shy wolf had run from the room, and Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"Um…Ruined the moment?"

"'A course. That's what ya always do!"

As the two scuffled, Chi watched them almost boredly.

"…You two never quit, do you?"

"Nope!" Mikey answered happily.

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

Chi shook her head, long black hair falling over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should quit while you're ahead…"

"Nah…RAPH!! THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!!"

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed Mikey and pulled him out from under his brother.

The orange-banded turtle clung to her like a monkey, and Raph growled.

Mikey hid on her back, and she turned to head to the couch.

"…You smell good…"

She turned her head to him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I'm being serious. You smell nice. Like chocolate."

She stopped, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well…thanks…I suppose…"

"Don't mention it, babe."

Letting him fall off her and onto the couch, she hid her deepening blush.

"Don't call me babe…"

"Whatever you say, babe."

Instead of retorting, she shook her head in defeat.

"Whatever…"


	25. Chapter 25

A groan of pain filled the lair, and everyone looked at Leo expectantly

A groan of pain filled the lair, and everyone looked at Leo expectantly.

"…I'm going…"

As the blue-banded turtle headed to the bathroom to soothe his sick lover, Chi sighed.

"Aside from the constant puking, what else happens around here?"

"…Video games?"

"Fightin'?"

"Practicin'?"

"Inventing?"

"…So…it's pretty boring around here, huh?"

Shai looked at her friend worriedly, and shrunk back at the looks the black-haired girl received.

"…Touchy…"

Raph grumbled something under his breath as Shai relaxed, stretching.

The baggy clothes she insisted on pulled up from her flat stomach, and he would've mentioned something if he hadn't seen the light-colored scars on her skin.

"Where'd ya get those?"

She paused, looking confused, then looked down.

"O-Oh…"

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking uncomfortable.

Chi's eyes softened, and she put a comforting arm around her friends shoulders.

"She's been through a lot…"

The brunette snuggled behind her friend, as if trying to hide.

"What would that be?" Raph almost growled, suppressing the snarl building up in his chest.

Chi turned to see her friend, trying to coax her out.

"Come on, Shai. No one's gonna bite."

When her friend wasn't completely behind her back, Chi turned to the others.

"Look, I've known Shai for a long time. Since we were little. But some of the things that have happened to her were beyond my control at the time."

Everyone settled around the two, eager to listen.

"…In our little world, werewolves are considered more like hunting dogs to my kind. Shai's parents were supposed to be the best, so my parents bought her out of their litter."

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Shai, do you want to go sleep?"

The werewolf nodded quickly, running from the room so fast she made wind.

It was as if she was trying to run from the memories…

Chi opened her eyes a bit, looking at the floor.

"She's a gentle soul…She's not one for hurting people unless they threaten people she has a connection with…You know, spiritually…She refused to help my parents track down humans to feast on…"

Angie flinched a bit, thinking of her little sister and the vampire who had her in his clutches.

"Look, silver doesn't hurt werewolves unless they have an open wound. So a way to punish them was to cut them and press silver into the wound. That's like force-feeding them poison."

She sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"…They never gave too much…but you could always hear the screams of pain when she refused…I'm not saying she has a bad nose. She can smell a mouse from ten miles away, but she knew what would happen to the humans if she led the vampires…"

Mikey nodded slightly, pulling his knees to his chest and looking like a curious child.

"Eventually, they just kinda…gave up…They would've left her on the street if I hadn't insisted on keeping her. And then he decided he wanted some 'fun'…"

Raph almost bristled, and Don scooted away from him…

For his own safety, of course…

Angie's eyes had even start glowing, a protective spell almost on her lips…

JUST in case…

"What do ya mean by that?" The red-banded turtle ground out, and Chi sensed the rage.

"Look, my brothers demented. His idea of fun is making somebody cry…In pain…for a LONG time…I don't like him as much as anybody else that's ever met him, but he's still my brother…But if you wanna go kill him, I sure as HELL am not going to stop you."

"Any suggestions on where ta stab 'im?"

"OH, do I…"

"No need fer details!" Angie insisted, glaring at them both.

"An' YA are not the only one kicking 'is sorry ass, Raph."

"Angie." Don stated calmly, bringing her into his arms as her eyes started glowing angrily.

"…Why does 'he have scars? Or was that from 'fere?"

The normally unexpressive eyes clouded over with pain and anger.

"…Not all of them…It's just…some of the things he did are too horrible to remember…"

"Just tell me." Raph insisted, a fire in his eyes.

Chi closed her eyes, as if blocking out the pain the memory would bring.

She was surprised when arms wrapped around her in a hug, and opened her eyes to see Mikey.

"It's alright…Whatever it was, it can't hurt you guys anymore…"

Leaning unconsciously on the orange-banded turtle, she tried to force the words out.

"…He…"

She could almost feel Shai's pain from where she was, hear the tears falling…

"…He raped her…"

The words were soft, barely reaching their ears, and Angie's gasp almost drowned it out.

Covering her mouth in order to hold back more noise, the girl shut her eyes.

Don, still a bit stunned, tried to soothe her as Raph got to his feet and started to walk away.

Thinking he was going to do something stupid and rash, Mikey almost called for their eldest brother, but stopped short when the red-banded turtle knocked on the closed bathroom door.

Something fumbled inside, and the door opened a crack.

"Y-Yes?"

"Ya feelin' a'right?"

There was a sniffling behind the wood, but the door opened wider.

"I-I'm fine…I-If you n-need the b-bathroom, I c-can leave…"

"That's not why I'm 'ere."

The shimmering green eyes took on a tint of curiosity, like a puppy wondering what their owner was asking, and he backed up to let her step out.

She did, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wh-What do y-you need?"

"…Chi told us…"

"I-I know…"

She lowered her eyes.

"Ch-Chi always s-sends me o-out of th-the room b-before she t-talks about i-it…"

The tears didn't seem ready to recede, and, before he could stop himself, Raph wiped the salty liquid from her cheek.

Looking a bit startled at the contact, she eventually relaxed.

Her vision blurred a bit as the tears tried to come out at a faster pace, and she would've backed up from the embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"What fer?" He asked worriedly.

"I-I'm just…n-not strong e-enough…" She forced out, trying to hold back her sobs.

He didn't know what to do with ANYONE when they were crying, but he wished, at that very moment, that he knew how to comfort her.

She'd always seemed skittish and jumpy, like the very shadows were going to jump her…

At least now he understood why…

Shai's eyes widened when something warm touched her face, tasting her tears.

Teary green eyes locked with crimson brown, and she was pulled into a protective hug.

"Yer strong enough, Shai…Most people couldn't keep goin' after that…"

Feeling SAFE for the first time in so long, she hid her face in his chest.

A warm, pleasant growl, like Amy's purrs when she was content, vibrated through Shai's chest.

Putting his chin on her head, Raph closed his eyes.

"…A-Are you m-mad at m-me?"

"Why would I be mad at ya?"

"…B-Because I c-can't stop cr-crying…"

"Ya have a right ta cry."

She didn't respond or move, and he sighed.

"…Why'd ya save my shell 'fere?"

"Wh-When?"

"When we first met. An' that Foot ninja was 'bout ta skewer me."

"…I-I don't kn-know…I-I just…"

She blushed, tightening her hold.

"I-I just kn-knew I c-couldn't let a-anybody hurt y-you…"

"…I like ya…" He forced out, a bundle of emotion catching in his throat.

She looked up in surprise, but nodded.

"I-I like y-you, too…"

Catching sight of his bedroom door, he lifted Shai up off her feet.

She yelped in surprise, and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"I won't let anyone hurt ya, either…"

He closed the door behind him…

"An' show ya that not everythin' hurts…"


	26. Chapter 26

"You know what

"You know what? I'm going out."

Everyone looked at the cat-girl like she'd had a mood swing, lost her mind, and trashed the lair beyond repair.

Then again, Amy always thought they overreacted…

JUST a little…

"Are ya CRAZY?"

Angie emphasized the 'crazy', just in case the half-demon didn't know that word connected with her.

"NO, I'm not crazy!" She replied indignantly.

"I'm perfectly SANE, thank you!"

"You're acting insane." Chi noted, looking up at her from a book.

Shai nodded slightly, hiding behind Raph as if expecting Amy to start yelling at her.

"No I'm not!"

Mikey sighed, looking up from his comic like it was the newspaper.

"Stop being so immature about this."

Everyone gave him a weird look, and his face broke into a grin.

"What?"

"…I thought YOU lost your mind…" Don stated.

"HEY…"

Leo stood up, staring at his lover.

"Amy, it's too dangerous out there. And with the baby-."

"I'll be fine. Until I start showing, I think I can do the same moves I used to."

"But ya'll tire faster." Angie reasoned.

"You're life force is gonna start going ta the baby, so ya won't have as much energy as ya usually do."

"I can take down the foot with one hand behind my back and tape over my ears-MIKEY, DON'T YOU DARE!"

The orange-banded turtle pouted, putting the tape back into his belt.

With a hiss in her throat that warned of violence should the idiocy continue, she turned to the door.

"I'll be perfectly fine, thank you! And I'll be going!"

Now, everyone had learned not to mess with her when she was in a mood, but this was CRAZY.

"AMY-!"

A threatening snarl and a slamming door KIND OF messed with that route…

Stomping through the sewers, with water moving in angry torrents around her boots, she grumbled darkly under her breath about 'not being a baby' and 'not needing protection'.

Ears back and tail stiff, she decided a nice trip THROUGH the tunnels was better than a storm above them.

Stopping suddenly, her ears perked, aiming behind her.

"…Aw, hell…" She grumbled, stopping.

The sewer water was still swirling around her, not touching her feet, and she turned to look behind her.

"You Foot ninja need some lessons in stealth. My mom would've kicked my ass if someone found me so soon."

The shadows detached from the wall, and she quirked an eyebrow at the large amount of ninja.

"…Me and my big mouth…"

When they charged, she decided a little game of tag was in order.

Running as fast as she could, she jumped off walls to dodge blows.

"Ha! You've gotta do better than that!"

Landing on the damp bricks, she lifted her 'paws', causing the water to lift from the ground and touch the ceiling.

Breathing out, it froze into thick ice, and she grinned before continuing on her way at a fast pace.

Ice shattering, however, wasn't a very comforting sound…

'Do they always bring explosives?'

Bricks rattled, and the ceiling caved in front of her.

Skidding to a halt, she ground her teeth.

'Damn it!'

Catching sight of a manhole, she climbed up and lifted the lid.

It was raining, POURING outside, and she jumped into the darkness without a second thought.

Unlike her mother, she LOVED the rain, mainly because her element was water.

Jumping high, she hit the edge of the roof without a problem.

Unfortunately, that seemed to have been the Foot's plan…

An invisible force punched her in the shoulder, sending her stumbling back and almost falling into the alley below.

With a snarl, she lifted her 'paws', and the rain seemed to stop in midair.

With a Tai Chi stance she learned helped her control her element, she made the rain turn into sharp needles and rain down on the roof.

Sparks flew, and a LARGE number of high-tech ninja lay on the ground, twitching.

"…I get the feeling I overdid it…JUST a little…"

Something splashed out of rhythm in her ears, and she smirked.

"Being invisible in the rain doesn't work, does it?"

Jabbing her elbow back, she felt something spark before turning around.

"Have a nice fall." She stated sweetly, poking the ninja in the forehead and making them fall into the alley.

Looking down, she put on a mock-sympathetic face.

"OH…Not that nice, huh?"

Feeling the concrete shake, she looked over her shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't Mount Fuji…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes, standing up straight.

"Mount Fuji is a mountain in Japan, genius…JEEZE…"

She shook her head slightly.

"Guess my mom was right…The bigger you are, the less brain you have…"

He smirked darkly.

"Then you must be a genius."

"…Oh NO you didn't!" She snarled darkly.

"Well, this 'little' cat's gonna kick your ass so hard it'll fly to Pluto! With or WITHOUT you!"

Claws unsheathed and fangs bared, she launched herself at him.

Knocking him over, she dug her claws and fangs into his skin.

Ripping herself off, she dodged his fist.

Landing on all fours, her claws gouging the concrete, she felt her tail stiffen in the air and her ears lay back.

Something shifted in the downpour, and she was sure it wasn't the large mountain of a man before her.

Whipping around, she sent her foot out to kick whoever had come up behind her.

A strong hand grabbed her ankle, and she was caught in an awkward position.

She smirked.

"Wrong move."

Whipping herself around, her other foot went up and smacked the shadow across the face.

She was rewarded with a free ankle, and back-flipped away once both her feet were on the ground.

The water on her skin seemed to turn cold, but she shrugged it off as she got a good look at the figure as they stood up straight again.

It seemed male, covered with metal and spikes, and almost glowing red eyes locked on her.

"So, you must be the Shredder…"

Taking a stance, she felt the water on her skin migrate to her dominant, right 'paw'.

"And I assume you're working with the vampire that wants to suck me dry?"

"You seem more informed than I remember. Have you made some new friends?"

"RIGHT, like I'd tell you!" She growled.

"Just like your mother, from what I've heard. Defiant and sarcastic."

"Like mother, like daughter. Now, are we gonna fight, or are we gonna sit here and have a tea party?"

"If you wish to fight me, young one, then you may throw the first punch."

"Gladly!"

The water in her hand froze into a blade, and the tattoo on her right arm and neck began to glow.

The blade grew long, and she swung it in a powerful arc.

The Shredder caught it easily, and disarmed her.

"…Okay, I've got to admit…that was good…"

The blade thawed to water, and she pulled it back to her as a whip.

The tip froze to sharp ice, and she whipped at him.

It cut the metal across his chest, and she saw sparks fly.

"…Well…I don't think I know how to beat up robot…ANYTHING'S…"

She whipped the long water-made whip around, getting Hun across the face as he tried to sneak up on her.

"Yeah, nice try…" She stated sarcastically.

Jumping up, she did a roundhouse kick across his face, and he stumbled back in pain.

The water went over her knuckles, and froze into spikes as she turned back to block Shredder's gauntlet.

Moving as fast as she could, she moved out from under his blades and kicked out at him.

The metal only buckled slightly, but he grabbed her tail.

"OW!!"

With a snarl, she kicked his knee out of joint and cut open the offending arm with her claws.

Before she could jump away and out of range, something sharp was stabbed into her arm.

Almost yelping, she jumped back, seeing the needle.

"Aw, hell…"

Her vision already started blurring, and she pulled it out, throwing it.

It shattered on the ground as her legs wobbled, and she put a hand to her head.

"It's a much more concentrated dose than we gave your mother. Your kind seems more immune to it."

She growled low in her chest when he reached for her, and she stumbled back.

One hand fumbled in her belt for the Shell Cell Leo had given her and the transmitter she'd forgotten to take off.

Turning both on, she got the wind knocked out of her from a kick to the chest.

Smashing to ground on her back, she bit back her startled cry of pain.

His foot aimed for her stomach, and natural instincts caused her to shield it with her arms.

Biting her lip till it bled, she tried to hide the pain rumbling in her chest.

"Had enough, little one?"

Amy growled, but her body felt so HEAVY…

"Yokoshima will be pleased to know that we've finally gotten a hold of you. And your mother and her friends can't do anything about it this time."

Her vision was blackening, and her eyelids fluttered.

'Mom…'

Her limp body was lifted off the ground…

'Uncle Red…Aunt Lizzie…'

The pace was rough, but she hardly noticed…

'Uncle Abe…'

Something cold clamped onto her wrists, but she was barely holding on…

'Leo…'

She wasn't sure if she voiced her last thought, but it didn't really matter…

Her world still went dark…


	27. Chapter 27

A frantic beeping from Don's lab is what caught everyone's attention, and they saw him rush in

A frantic beeping from Don's lab is what caught everyone's attention, and they saw him rush in.

"Amy's in trouble!"

Worried now, Leo was the first off the couch and at the door, but Shai, fast as she was, came second.

She was already morphing, and shrugged the clothes off her wolfish form before bolting out into the sewers.

Knowing the werewolf had a great nose, the blue-banded turtle followed her, and the others weren't far behind.

The werewolf bounded through the tunnels, and jumped up a strangely-open manhole.

Sniffing around, she looked up at the roof as the others got to street level.

A bark signaled her intentions, and Shai was up, jumping walls until she was on the roof.

Shaking her head at the metal smell still up there, she tried to follow Amy's scent through the chaos.

Everyone else stared at the broken Foot Tech Ninja, and Mikey sighed.

"Amy was here, alright…"

Leo looked around, concerned.

"Then where is she?"

A whine came from Shai, and she sat down, a sad look in her green eyes.

"Shai, what's wrong?" Chi asked worriedly, stepping towards her friend.

The large canine lowered her head, ears back, and pointed her nose at some blood.

It didn't look lethal, but it showed the cat-girl was hurt.

"Who hurt Amy, buddy?" Chi pressed.

The werewolf looked around, and her fangs showed in a wary snarl.

"…So…he brought HIM into this…" Chi muttered.

"Who?" Angie asked, eyes and hands already glowing.

"His little alien buddy…and the big ape…"

Shai nodded, looking around again.

She pointed her nose at a large blood spatter, and the black-haired girl smirked.

"Good going, Amy…she got the big lug…"

Shai moved around, a scent hitting her nostrils.

Her ears went back when she found a broken needle and glass, liquid on the concrete.

She growled, ears back and tail in between her legs, and kept sneezing.

"It's a tranquilizer." Chi explained as Raph patted the wolf's head, calming her.

"And from the way she's acting, it packs quite a punch. It would've knocked any of us unconscious-."

She snapped her fingers.

"Like that."

"Well, Kit said they don't work very well on her…" Mikey remembered.

"So they jacked up the concentration so she couldn't fight back…" Don added.

Leo's fists dug his nails into his palm, but the pain did nothing to soothe the worry and hatred eating at him.

"Would she wake up faster?"

Don looked thoughtful for a moment.

"…Maybe…if it works faster, maybe it wears off at the same rate…"

Angie blasted one of the motionless bodies in a rage.

"I'm sick 'a this! We're just sittin' 'ere, and those assholes are takin' our own away!"

"Angie, you have to calm down…"

"But, Donnie-!"

"We need a plan."

Everyone turned to Leo, and he set his jaw.

"And help."

--

April and Casey looked worried for the cat-girl, and the red-head immediately went to work on pulling down the Shredder's security system with Don.

Though with a rocky hello, Angie tolerated the woman as an acquaintance, but with April in such close proximity to her boyfriend, she was wringing her hands.

Shai was shrugging on clothes again, and Chi was staring at a wall, her fangs worrying her lip.

Leo was trying to focus on a plan with Splinter, and Mikey was twiddling his thumbs nervously on the couch.

Raph was pacing, grumbling, and Shai reached out to calm him.

"What about Leatherhead?" Leo asked, looking up.

"He's on a vacation out of town. To relax." The purple-banded turtle answered.

Casey swung his bat in practice, eager for a chance to use the equipment to bash in Hun's skull.

Angie's eyes glowed, and she seemed to wince as something came to her.

"We need to move faster…"

Leo's head snapped towards her.

"Why?"

"I can almost feel her…She's been reaching out…She's hurt…"

With a determined look, the blue-banded turtle grabbed his katana and Amy's sword.

"Let's go."

Jumpy as ever, Mikey leapt from his seat, fidgety.

Chi put a calming hand on his shoulder, and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure she's fine."

Nodding, his tense muscles relaxed, and Angie pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Then lets hurry."

Don nodded, grabbing his Bag 'a Tricks, as Raph twirled his sai.

"W-We're not g-going to h-hurt anyone, a-are we?"

"…Only if they try ta stop us…" Raph replied.

With the werewolf sticking close to the red-banded turtle, they headed out into the sewers, leaving Splinter, April, and Casey behind.

When they reached the alley across from the Foot headquarters, Angie lifted up a glowing hand.

"I'll take care of the lackeys."

"But-."

"Donnie, my magic doesn't work on vampires. And besides, it's more useful than standing there."

"I'll go wit' Shai. She can find Amy." Raph added.

"…Uh…we have a problem…" Mikey stated.

Chi quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

The orange-banded turtle pointed up.

"That."

Everyone looked up in time to see Hun, who was jumping down to crush them.

"Twista Combitines!"

The snake caught the man in a death hold, then flung him back up onto the roof.

Eyes still glowing, she clenched her fist.

"I say we go an' teach 'im a lesson…"

She breathed out, trying to calm down.

"Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua."

The wind lifted the group into the air and to the roof, and she let it drop them safely.

Her glowing eyes narrowed on the Foot ninja and the large man lifting himself from the ground.

"OH, am I gonna enjoy this…" She growled darkly, cracking her knuckles.

"Leave some fer me…" Raph agreed.

Leo, however, barred her way, and Angie gave him a confused look.

"He's being taken care of…"

"By who?"

Mikey grinned.

"Our big red friend."

Hun, confused now, turned.

"Hello."

A large, red stone fist smacked into the man's face, and Hun flew.

"Goodnight."

Seeing the ninja move, Angie raised her hands.

"Emocha Objectia!"

The twin beams of light flew, smacking all of them away.

"…Whoa…"

The large red demon whistled, looking around.

"That's pretty cool."

Angie smirked, the glow dying in her eyes.

"Yer pretty cool yerself. An' ya would be?"

Mikey gave her a surprised look.

"This is Hellboy! He's Amy's uncle!"

"…Not biologically, I see…"

"Red…"

Two more figures stepped forward, and even the turtles looked confused.

"This is my fiancé, Liz, and my buddy, Abe." Hellboy introduced, putting an arm around the comparatively small woman.

"So…besides the fish guy, what can you do?" Mikey asked curiously.

Chi hit him lightly upside the head for that…

"I'm a pyrokinetic."

Blank look from Mikey…

"I can make fire."

"OH…"

"Where's Amy?" Hellboy asked, looking around.

Leo lowered his eyes.

"…They got her…"

"…Aw, hell…"

"Why?" Don asked warily.

"Well, you know that Kit was in Africa?"

"'Was'?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I called her, and she's probably in New York by now…MAN, is she gonna be mad when she finds out what happened…"

"How's she going to find out?" Chi asked.

"…Well, I'm not going to call her!"

Liz rolled her eyes.

"She'll find out, trust me. It's a mother's instinct."

"Ya would know, babe." Hellboy replied.

Confused looks, and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I have twins. A boy and girl."

Mikey's brain seemed to sputter.

"With Hellboy?"

"Yeah."

"…COOL…"

"Look, we've got to go." Angie insisted.

'Adie's waited long enough…'


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone had the plan, they knew what to do, and they knew what they were facing

Everyone had the plan, they knew what to do, and they knew what they were facing.

Now, the only problem was splitting up…

"But CHI…" Mikey whined, not letting her go with Leo, Shai, and Raph to look for Amy and Adie.

"Mikey, now is not the time."

Her tone was stern, but she wasn't trying to be mean.

She was trying to get her point across.

"Mikey, we've got to do this. Now let go."

Hesitantly, he did so, and she smiled slightly.

"That's it. Now just make sure not to get your shell handed to you."

She kissed his forehead.

"For good luck." She explained, seeing the blush on his face.

Angie was fidgeting, ready to go with the others to hold off the ninja as Don and Abe worked on what they needed to.

"Let's go."

The two groups separated, and Angie cracked her knuckles.

"Time ta get rid 'a some well-placed aggression…"

"…She's mad, isn't she?" Hellboy muttered to Don.

"They took her six year old sister. She has a right to be."

"Camafled Vaporis!"

The front of the building was covered in mist, and she raised a glowing hand.

"Hero Chaa!"

The front doors were blasted open, and Hellboy whistled.

"Cool…"

"Hey, put your tongue back in." Don joked.

"She's MY girl. You've got your own."

"And don't you forget it, mister!" Liz added.

"Forcus Nebuli!"

The shield blocked the shuriken that had been coming towards the group, and her hands glowed violently.

"Ya guys go. I'll take care 'a 'em…"

"…Be careful, Angie…"

She smiled back at him.

"I always try."

Turning back to the ninja, she brought down the shield.

"INTERDOMOTO EELAVADORE!"

As the blasts started to die down, the group slowed.

They reached the security room, ready to disarm it, when a wave of ninja came at them from up the hall.

"Shell!" Don muttered, running in and knocking out the one guard.

Hellboy seemed to be having a field day outside, beating on the ninja as the others came in, closing the door.

"Hurry up!" Liz whispered, looking around as she leaned on the door.

Don nodded, working as fast as he could, with Abe trying to help out.

"Hurry-Hurry-Hurry!" Mikey kept chanting.

Once their work was done, the door was busted in, and Liz jumped out of the way as Hellboy flew in.

"I think that stupid vampire brought some friends…"

Low-level vampires were scurrying in, and the purple-banded turtle pulled out his Bo as his brother drew his 'chucks.

"Ya guys have ta move." Hellboy ordered, pulling out the Samaritan.

Abe took hold of the turtle's wrists, heading for a vent.

The purple-banded turtle looked back at Liz, and almost worried until her hands burst into blue flame.

'I think she can handle it better than I could…'

--

Wolf Shai was sniffing through empty halls, stopping every now and then to smell the air.

"Have you found her yet?" Leo whispered, feeling antsy.

Shai shook her head, pulling her nose back to the floor.

Suddenly, her ears perked, and she looked around and then up.

With a sharp bark, she was off, and her three comrades struggled to keep up with the light-footed canine.

She bolted up stairs, around corners, but skidded to a halt suddenly, when they almost reached the roof.

"Well…It seems you all have come to save your friend…"

Shai growled, but still backed up and hid behind Raph.

"Shredder." The red-banded turtle growled, and Chi showed her fangs as she crouched.

Suddenly, the wall between the two groups was smashed in, and a familiar form was in the dust.

"Well, hello there."

Two katana were spun in lazy circles as the woman stepped on the rubble.

"Did I miss the party?"

Leo's eyes widened.

"Kit?"

She gave a reassuring smile back at them.

"Hey, Leo. How's my baby?"

"Um…Well…"

She seemed to sense what was wrong, and her smile fell.

"…You guys keep going. I'll take care of him."

The four nodded, and the pink mist from her hands protected them as they moved past the man made of steel.

They closed their eyes as pressure built in the air.

"Sakura Heika…SAKURA RENDAN!"

The blast propelled the forward, and Shai burst through the door that led to fresh air.

Skidding on her paws, she corrected her footing and looked around.

The roof was a large, Japanese-style garden, with a cross on the far side that held a semi-conscious Amy, and a cage not far away holding a crying, chained Adie.

"Amy!" Leo shouted.

The cat-girl seemed to hear him, since her ears perked and her eyes opened.

"L-Leo…?"

He was already heading for her, and cut her free of her bonds.

Catching her as she fell, he felt relief flood him when her warm breath ghosted across his skin.

"Leo…"

"It's alright, Amy…I've got you…" He assured as Shai used her teeth to free a terrified Adie.

She clung to Raph, as he was the closest familiar figure, and kept crying.

Shai nuzzled the child, and eventually had the six year old on her back.

With Adie gripping her fur, she turned to the exit.

She stopped however, and lowered herself to the ground and whimpered.

Chi jumped up, baring her fangs.

"Why, if it isn't my little sister…"

"Brother." She hissed.

Shai was soon behind her friend, shaking along with poor little Adie.

"I see you came for your friend. But I'm not done with her."

His fangs showed as he chuckled.

"But you may have the body when I'm done."

Leo ground his teeth, holding the cat-girl closer as she started coming around.

"Leo…what's wrong?" She asked dazedly, her eyes still trying to focus.

Yokoshima started walking toward them calmly, but the floor seemed to explode.

"Hey. Ya go for my niece, and ya'll have to go through me first."

Hellboy loaded his Samaritan with a snap, and Don and Mikey climbed up after him with Abe.

"You didn't have to almost bury us…" Mikey commented, helping Liz up.

Yokoshima suddenly moved towards the still-rising group, but a blur of black smacked him into him with a snarl.

Wrestling seemed to be an art for Chi, but brute strength always seemed to win.

Pinned down, she could do nothing but bare her fangs in anger and struggle.

"You always choose the wrong team, my dear sister…"

She tried to snap at him, but he kept well out of range.

"What would you do if I sucked him dry?"

From the sideways glance, she knew who he meant…

"He has so much energy…I'm surprised you haven't tried already…"

"Leave him alone." She growled.

"Ah…so you care for him…"

He smirked, and slowly released his hold on her.

"Maybe you'll care to join me when he's gone…"

"NO-!"

But he was off, and she scrambled to her feet.

"MIKEY!!"

Her feet were moving, wind was rushing past, and suddenly, she was there, shielding him.

Claws and fangs sunk into her shoulder and chest, and she fell back in pain.

Mikey caught her, falling back from the sudden added weight.

"Chi! Chi, are you okay?!"

"She was always a fool…caring for mortals…"

Tears filled Mikey's eyes, and he shook his head.

"She wasn't! She was just more human than you!"

He cradled her closer, the tears mixing with her blood.

"Wake up, Chi…wake up…"

There was a howl of sadness, and the sound of a gun shot.

But the orange-banded turtle couldn't hear any of it…

"Wake up, Chi…PLEASE…just wake up…"


	29. Chapter 29

Everything felt so COLD…

Everything felt so COLD…

Dark…

Where was she?

Was Mikey okay?

Something echoed in the blackness, and she forced herself to focus…

Crying?

Who was crying?

Something wet was on her cheek, and she was sure it wasn't blood…

Tears…

Someone was crying for her?

"Chi…"

That voice…

It wasn't Shai…

Mikey?

Her voice wasn't working, her eyes wouldn't open…

What was wrong with her?

"Chi…wake up…"

The sob in his voice didn't go unnoticed, and she struggled to wake…

Something warm pressed against her cheek as it shook…

"…Chi…I love you…"

It felt like she was surfacing out of dark water as the words reached her ears, and she opened her eyes tiredly to see Mikey's crying face buried into her neck.

"Mikey…"

Surprised at the soft voice, his head snapped up.

He was about to say something, but her lips were already over his own.

"I love you, too…"

"GUYS!"

A shield blocked the vampire's sword, and Angie was panting from her run.

"Ya guys need ta learn when ya should be all fuzzy…" She scolded teasingly.

Hellboy flew over the platinum blonde-haired girl, and she looked back at him worriedly.

"Yo! Ya a'right, Red?"

"An-An!"

Senses pricked, and she whirled around.

"ADIE!"

Shai nudged the young girl away before whirling around and snapping at the vampire that threatened to grab the child.

She was smacked through a tree for her trouble, and whimpered in pain as she stood up again, shaking splinters from her fur.

There was a grunt of pain, and she whirled back to the fight, one thought screaming in her head.

'RAPH!'

Bolting, she jumped into Yokoshima's side, knocking him off the red-banded turtle as she latched her fangs onto his shoulder and neck.

He tried to shrug her off, but a desperate snarl escaped her, and she tightened the set of her jaw.

"SHAI!"

Claws went over her eyes, and she fell back with a yelp of pain at the strange dust in her eyes.

Sneezing and using her massive paws to rub it out, she was surprised from the side, and flew through the air.

Barking in surprise when she hit the ground, she found her vision starting to clear.

"Foolish little dog…"

A foot got her in the ribs, and she yelped again.

"You can't ever seem to remember your lessons…"

Lying on the ground and panting, she closed her eyes to the memories that voice brought…

"You should learn your place…"

She could almost feel the sharp point of his blade threaten to dig into her throat…

"Get away from 'er!"

Metal clashed with metal, and she looked up with slightly blurry vision.

'Raph…'

Standing on shaky feet, she tackled the vampire again, a growl in her throat.

Claws cut at her shoulder, and she was kicked clear into the air.

When she was falling for quite a while, she knew she'd been thrown off the building.

"SHAI!"

Someone grabbed her, and her eyes opened to Raph's familiar face.

"R-Raph…"

Wait, that wasn't right…

She couldn't talk in her wolf form…

OH CRAP!

Blushing darkly, she tried to cover up.

"It's a'right…I won't do anythin'…"

Trusting him, she followed his eyes back up to the roof across the street…

"W-Will they b-be okay?"

"…I hope so…"

--

Amy found her feet, her balance, as the tranquilizer finally wore off.

"Okay…Now I KNOW I missed something…" She muttered, rubbing her head.

"Amy…"

Turning to the blue-banded turtle, she was handed her sword, and she took it as she rubbed at her eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

Her eyes widened as she strapped her sword on.

"…Seriously? Oh, dear lord…"

"AMY!" Don yelled.

Eyes snapping up with the practiced focus her training had brought her, she caught the blur that was Yokoshima.

He was headed for…

"LEO!!"

Pushing the turtle back and out of the way made the blade cut her own side open, and she stumbled back with a sharp cry of pain.

Grinding her teeth and putting a 'paw' to the wound, she growled.

"What a foolish move…You've already shown your life force to me…"

Eyes narrowing, her paw and cut glowed, healing as the blood literally glowed, re-entering her body as the wound was sewed shut from within.

The tattoo glowed on her skin, and the water in the man-made pond seemed to stir as she moved into a stance.

"You've messed with my friends long enough…"

Unsheathing her sword, she twirled it in her hand and around her wrist with practiced ease.

"Then lets fight." He replied.

"Yokoshima!"

A blast of pink light grazed the vampire, and Hellboy flinched at the sight of an angry Kit.

"Let me make it clear this time." She growled, katana glowing.

"Stay AWAY from my daughter!"

Metal clashed on metal with a mighty clang, like boulders crashing, and sparks flew as the blades slid on each other.

Skidding back as she pushed off, Kit crossed her blades.

"Sakura Heika…SAKURA RENDAN!"

The attack pushed the vampire back, but didn't cause nearly as much damage as the half-demon had hoped.

"You don't understand. You are no longer the guardian of the gate, so you no longer have the power to kill me."

"She may not…"

Water moved around Amy in a silent, spiraling tornado.

"But I can…"

In a flash, their swords were flying, striking and blocking and parrying.

It was like a deadly dance, fast and angry.

Some blood was spilled, and the two fighters jumped from each other in blurs.

Amy had a cut across her cheek and nose, while the vampire had the dark blood across his shoulder.

Watching the fighting seemed worse than actually fighting, or at least, that's how everyone felt.

Angie, holding her sister close, wanted to beat the crap out of the vampire herself.

Mikey, holding Chi as she struggled to keep away, wished, just a little, that he could get a piece of the action.

Liz and Abe held back with Hellboy, though they were still worried.

They'd protected their 'niece' as well as they could, but it was time to let her fight her own battles.

They'd given her the strength, the skill, the wisdom, and the heart for it, but it was up to HER to use them right.

Leo, however, was fidgeting, katana drawn and worry etched on his face.

'Amy, don't get hurt…'

Yokoshima raised his sword, and Amy's stance stiffened in anticipation.

"I've noticed a weakness in your kind…That you care for mortals so much that you'd risk your life for others…"

Dread filled her heart and spread through her chest as the organ pounded against her ribs…

"Which one do you care for?"

The lazy swing of his sword made her eyes narrow and follow its arc.

"What would you do if I sucked him dry?"

Her eyes darkened, like ash-colored clouds covering the moon.

"I'll kill you."

Her tone was so dark, not like her normal angry snarls.

She was completely serious.

If he hurt Leo, she wouldn't have a heart left to have mercy when she cut out HIS heart.

"Ah, I see…"

Her heart twisted in her chest, almost bleeding.

'No…'

He raised his sword, seeming ready to throw it…

'No.'

As the hilt escaped his fingers, her feet were moving…

"NO!!"

Blood flew through the air, but the silent scream of agony seemed to be what made everyone freeze…

"AMY!!"


	30. Chapter 30

Catching the bloodied body of his lover, Leo almost fell back

Catching the bloodied body of his lover, Leo almost fell back.

Her body may have been light, but it was the weight of death that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"AMY!"

Kit felt her heart shatter, and heartbroken tears escaped her eyes.

"Amy…"

Before she could run to her child's side as the sword was removed from her chest, Hellboy held her back.

"Red-!"

"This is something she needs to do on her own…"

"B-But…"

"Everybody has a turning point when they grow up…I think this is hers…"

"But…"

'Maybe I don't want my baby to grow up…'

Leo shook her as the familiar moonlit eyes started dulling over.

"Amy, don't!"

"L-Leo…"

"Don't die on me." He begged, tightening his hold on her.

"L-Leo…I…I-I can't…"

Her voice was getting weaker, and the blood pumping from her chest was a deep, dark red.

"Hold on for me…"

Her eyes started closing, no matter how hard she fought, and tears filled his eyes.

"Amy, don't!"

"I…I'm s-sorry…" She forced out weakly, eyes almost closed…

So CLOSE to that eternal sleep…

"Don't! I love you!"

A blue light seeped from her chest, glowing brighter.

It illuminated her still face, closing the wound as life seemed to flood back into her.

The light spread across her skin, and her body seemed to start floating.

The light spread past her shoulders, solidifying like icy-blue feathers.

Her eyes opened, no longer dull, but almost glowing.

She looked like an angel, and raised her hand.

Her sword flew into her outstretched palm, design glowing as the tattoo on her arm spread across her neck, shoulders, chest, and other arm.

"You don't realize why we feel for mortals because you don't have a heart…"

Her voice had a ring in it, like another voice was layered over her own.

"…And because of that, you've never known true strength…"

"I am far stronger than you are!"

His blade threatened to slash at her, but it hit an invisible force that knocked it out of his grasp.

"You'll never understand…"

Her feet ghosted over the ground, and she took hold of Leo's hand for reassurance.

"…Some things are more powerful than evil and darkness and pain…"

"But I see no one's found them." The vampire hissed.

"No…people have…and that's why people will always rebel against you…"

Looking into her lovers eyes, she felt the light in her chest grow.

"…Hope and light always break through the dark…But its love that reaches between the worlds of life and death…"

He tightened his hold on her hand.

"…You know I love you…"

"…I love you, too…"

Her blade glowed bright, almost blindingly so.

"…But it's time we finished this…"

Raising her sword, she pointed it at the vampire.

Water from the pond wound around the blade, freezing into spikes on the metal surface.

"…You're going to go down…"

The spikes flew from the blade, sped by light, and they pierced their target straight through.

He seemed to disappear into dark shadows on the wind, and she lowered her sword before the light died down, her wings disappearing.

Her skin still had that slight glow to it, and her eyes seemed…wiser…

Like she'd changed in those few moments while she'd been gone…

"AMY!"

The cat-girl turned, her mother hugging her tight.

"I was so worried…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom."

The others came to be sure, and Kit took the time to heal Chi's mangled shoulder and chest.

When Abe hugged his 'niece', he paused.

"Amy…You're pregnant."

Freezing, she tried a fake smile.

"Um…Really?"

Kit, however, was anything but fooled.

"With Leo?"

"Um…well, I didn't know this at the time, but when you first…um…"

Hellboy groaned, smacking his forehead.

"We should've done the talk! Being scarred is better than being pregnant!"

"RED!" Kit snapped.

Hellboy shut up after Liz elbowed him, and Kit turned back to her daughter.

"What happens after you first…um…you know?"

"Well…you get pregnant…"

"…One time, no chance for error?"

"Yup."

"…Well, I wasn't expecting that…"

Liz sighed, hugging her 'niece'.

"You should still be more careful…"

"I know, Aunt Lizzie…"

Hellboy lifted her up like when she was little, and she giggled as he rocked her.

"And to think yer having a baby."

"HEY…" She mock-whined.

Once Amy was back on her feet, she caught the sad, but strangely proud look on her mothers face.

"Mom?"

"My little baby's all grown up…"

Kit hugged her daughter, reluctant to pull back even a little bit.

"…You'll always have a place at the Bureau…You may be all grown up, but that doesn't mean I won't help you…"

"I know, mom…"

"You'll always be my little girl…"

"I'll remember…"

Kit released the younger cat-girl.

"Remember, I'll be coming for all major holidays, birthdays, the birth, and any other time you need me."

She smiled, blue eyes bright.

"And so will these guys."

"Like I'd miss panicking turtles running around like headless chickens…"

Hellboy chuckled at the thought, and Liz elbowed him again.

"Seriously, though. We'll be glad to help."

Kit's transmitter started beeping, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's Manning again…How does he live so long with his high blood pressure?"

"The bad live long and the good die young…Hey! That rhymed!"

Rolling her eyes at the red-skinned demon, Kit shook her head.

"Dear lord…You guys better head home now. Before he says something REALLY corny..."

"Then I say we go fast!" Amy agreed.

As the two groups parted, heading for their own homes and troubles, they knew one thing for sure.

Thanks to the half-demon, half-angel currently staying near her lover, they would all be one huge, dysfunctional, loving family…


End file.
